Blackmail: The Prom Date
by theVoiceInsideYourHead
Summary: Funny Fluff: Raven Roth lived a practically normal life until one of her psychotic friends decided to live up her life a little. How you ask? By trying to get her to fall in love with her WORST enemy.
1. Prologue: Prom Rules and Pink Hyeenas

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS NOW WILL I EVER DO. 

this is just another one of my ficlets that i wrote cuz i'm bored! enjoy!

* * *

Blackmail: The Prom Date

Written by:

samie-the-authoress

For as long as I, Raven Roth, have ever known, I have hated Richard Grayson from the bottom of my ice-cold heart. For some unknown reason, he and I have developed a mutual loathing for each other. Though we may not get along we belong to one circle of friends; a circle that Kori Anders, Jennifer Carlson, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone are a part of.

I don't really want to remember why I hate Dick so much. All I want to know is the fact that I hate him and that we will NEVER EVER get along. I intended to keep that as a fact forever.

But it seems that my friends won't let me.

Are you getting confused? If you are, well then, just read what my BRILLIANTLY PSYCHOTIC FRIENDS made Dick and I do…

I stared openly at the small note that was attached to the bulletin board of our school with my mouth nearly dropping to ground level. These few words wrecked havoc into my poor 15-year-old brain as it tried to reclaim control over myself…

…_Prom Night in 3 weeks._

I shut my mouth now noticing the fact that a lot of people were staring at my shocked expression. Okay, maybe I am a bit melodramatic, but I can't help it! Ever since I was a freshman, I've never attended a ball or any formal occasion in my life. I just guessed that they would be boring and yawn-worthy so I decided never to attend one.

But there was a rule now; every SENIOR student was required to attend a prom that was hosted by the school. The only catch was the fact that this Prom was the ONLY ONE for seniors. If I missed this one, I would have to be forced to attend the other levels' proms.

How embarrassing would that be?

Anyhow, I walked away with this really, really, really, really, really annoyed expression on my face. I stopped by my locker and some students scrambled away since they noticed that Raven Roth WAS NOT in a happy mood.

I also have this confession to make. I may be cool and calm most of the time but once you piss me off, get ready to run.

I opened the metal door and chucked some of my math books inside and grabbed my Science book. When I shut it, my bestfriend, Jennifer-ahem-Jinx Carlson was smiling at me for some particular reason. I looked in her eyes and knew that this was not her ordinary smile.

This was her 'I'm-so-pissed-off-I-can-kill-you-and-everything-else-so-get-out-of-my-face-smile'

I shut my locker and got ready for her explosion. Jinx opened her locker and out her whole head in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When her pink-haired head came out of her locker her smile was gone and was replaced the same look that Raven had on her face.

"I still can't believe that they created that stupid rule! They know how much we hate proms!" Jinx muttered loudly.

I was about to reply but then I noticed the Principal's office door open and a pack of pink-clad girls scrambled out.

Their leader, a.k.a. Katie Anders Kori's Sis, smiled graciously at the Principal and said loudly, "Thank you again Mr. Bates for implementing PROM RULE"

Mr. Bates smiled at them and shooed them out of him office. Jinx and me glared at them like hell and they went away laughing like pink hyenas.

"One of these days, I'm SOOO gonna get them" Raven muttered darkly.

"Ditto" Jinx said as they walked away.

* * *

RATE OR DIE!


	2. The Plan

Okay, here's the second chappy! and sori to all my reviewers since i won't be able to thank you because of the stupid rule! anyway, i appreciate your reviews guys!

Read on!

* * *

It had been about a week since the Prom Rule had been allowed and Raven and Jinx were still pissed at the freakin' hell sent Perks. And to top all of that up, the fights between Raven and Dick were getting worse every single time the group had a meeting. They would always fight about everything…food, music and sometimes even each other's relationship with the group. One day, Gar got so feed up with their bickering decided to put an end to it all. Too bad for Raven and Dick, the rest of the group agreed, even Jinx. This was what happened…

Gar, Vic, Kori and Jinx met up at the diner about a couple of blocks away from the school.

Gar started the talking, "So guys…err…do ya wanna know why asked all go you to come here?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "No shit Sherlock"

Vic snorted loudly while Kori looked at them blankly and said, "Who is this Sherlock that you speak of? And what is 'shit'?"

Vic laughed loudly and said, "It's a slang term, Kori"

"OH!" Kori said, "I still do not get it"

Jinx slapped a hand to her forehead and looked over at Gar, "Now what?"

Gar sighed with an evil glint in his eye and replied, "Well…do you remember how Raven and Dick fight all time when were together?"

Jinx nodded and said, "Yeah…it's pissing me off like a bitch"

Gar smiled and said, "Me too…so I created a plan"

Vic narrowed his eyes and said, "This isn't one of your so-freaky-it-never-works-plan, is it?"

"On the contrary, dear Victor…it's not"

Kori looked over at Gar and said, "Then what kind of plan do you wish to tell us?"

Gar's grin got even wider and he said mysteriously, "Something that will blow you away…"

On the other side of the teen world, Raven was seething and glaring at everything. She still hadn't got over the fact that she was going to the stupid prom. And besides, Jinx had just disappeared without at trace after school.

Needless to say, Raven was PISSED. And as I said before, when she's pissed, get ready to run for your life.

This time, the way she chose to cope with her PISSED self, she started by chucking stuff across her room. Then she chose to go out to the curb and set her giant Labrador on the stray cats that always seem to appear everywhere.

Evil, yes…but that's what Raven does when she's pissed. Scary, I know…

Now, she's starting to get REALLY, REALLY PISSED at the fact that it was already around five and Jinx was still NOT HOME. She decided to give Jinx a call and give her a piece if her mind.

Raven picked up her cell on the table and pressed 1.

Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring… 

After about ten minutes on incessant ringing, the phone said:

Sorry, this phone is unattended or out of coverage area… 

Raven's eyes turned red and she screamed, "JINX! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"WHAT?" Jinx nearly screamed.

"I know getting those two together will be like pulling Kori out of the mall but it's the only chance we've got" Vic said.

Gar went into his 'smart' mode and said, "Well, dear Jennifer, it is positively brilliant if I might say so myself"

Jinx threw a cappuccino cup at Gar's head and whispered darkly, "Never, EVER call me Jennifer…EVER!"

Gar looked terrified and he squeaked, "Sorry"

Vic laughed and said, "Booya! Nice hit girl!"

Kori looked skeptical and said, "Are you sure about this 'plan'? It sounds ever so dangerous…especially when Friend Raven gets angry…"

Jinx stopped her seething and said, "Did you just say Raven…angry?"

Kori looked confused and said, "Yes, why?"

Jinx looked horrified and shouted, "FUCK! I FORGOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET HER AT FOUR! IT'S SIX! SHE'S GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

Jinx ran out the diner and prepared to meet her doom…

* * *

Review! 


	3. We Strike At Midnight

here's the next chappy! sorri if it took so long but my mom refused to let me buy an internet card until i finally bugged her long enough to give me my allowance! sori!

* * *

Jinx ran as fast as she could to Raven's house and took a deep breath before saying… 

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

Raven glared at her and answered her question by chucking a VERY LARGE textbook at her. Jinx ducked in time and jumped over at Raven and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Jinx kept saying.

Raven smirked at her friend's antics and pushed her off.

Jinx smiled sheepishly at her friend and asked, "Are you mad or pissed?"

Raven laughed and said, "Pissed"

Jinx looked at her friends carefully before approaching.

"So WHERE have you been?" Raven asked.

"Homework"

"Uh-huh" Raven said unbelievingly.

"Really…" Jinx replied.

Raven looked at Jinx with beady eyes and said, "Where-did-you-go?"

Jinx shivered at Raven's tone and she replied, "Fine, fine! I met up with Gar, okay?"

Raven's eyes widened and she said, "You had a date with…GAR?"

Jinx looked horrified and protested, "NO! I mean…uh…yeah…"

Raven sat back and smiled satisfactory.

After a couple of minutes Raven said, "Mrs. Garfield Logan…"

Jinx blushed and shouted, "HE"S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

The next day, Raven was still teasing Jinx about Gar ever since she lied about where she went. To Jinx's horror, Raven started teasing Gar about it too. So during their lunch break, it went like this…

Raven looked around the cafeteria and spotted Gar along with the rest of the gang sitting on one table.

"Hey Gar…how was your date with Jinx last night?" Raven asked innocently.

Gar looked confused and saw that Jinx was rolling her hands to show that he had to play along, "Err…yeah…good…uh…"

Raven smiled at Jinx then at Gar and watched her two friends shut up and eat their food quietly.

This routine went on and Jinx had to find another reason to ditch Raven so that they could meet up again. She couldn't think of anything so she told Raven that she was having another date with Gar. It was SO embarrassing for her to say that. Anyway, their meeting came up like this…

Vic was the first to talk, "You? And…Gar?"

Jinx blushed and said, "I HAD to tell her something!"

Vic sat back in his seat with a knowing look on his face and said, "Uh-huh"

Jinx sighed in exasperation before Gar cleared his throat.

When he got everyone's attention, "Okay…remember that we have a project coming up soon in Science right?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah…so?"

Gar smiled and replied, "Well…since Mr. Bates always leaves his teacher's book on the table, maybe we can rig it so that Raven and Dick end up being partners"

Kori looked confused and she said, "But is it not illegal to tamper with school property?"

Vic nodded at Kori and said, "Well, it is one of the rules not to mess with school property but if we don't do something about their bickering, who will?"

"Good Point" Jinx said.

Kori nodded and said, "I am in"

Gar grinned and said, "We'll strike at midnight"

Kori looked confused and asked, "Why midnight? Is in not so dark during midnight?"

Gar sighed and replied, "It sounds so much cooler than 'We strike at dawn'!"

Vic and Jinx laughed and slapped their hands to their foreheads.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

wonder what'll happen next? does Gar have a new crushwink?

find out in the next chappy!


	4. Act 1: Victor and the 2 rocks

Sowee for the late update! I already wrote a chapter about this but I realized that it wasn't really that good so I changed it. This is the first part of their adventure inside the school building after hours. Pretty crazy actually...so I entitle this...drumroll 'Act 1: Victor and the 2 rocks'

* * *

Later that night, Gar and the rest of their spy team headed for their school building. As well her uncanny ability to scare the living daylights out of people, Jinx was also a master at picking locks. There was a problem, the Science Lab was on the third floor and there was no way that they could scale walls that high. 

Jinx put a finger to her lips and motioned for the rest of the 'Spy Team' to follow her. They went around the back and Jinx managed to pick the lock of the backdoor. This door led to the kitchens. It was pitch black inside so all of them turned on their flashlights. Gar stupidly set his light on high causing a blinding beam to hit Jinx in the face.

Jinx hit him upside the head and whispered, "Put it on dim you idiot! Do you want the guard to catch us?'"

Gar muttered an apology and turned his flashlight on to dim. Jinx peeked out the door and made a motion for them to follow. The problem was that the nearest stairs were on the other side of the building. This part was full of offices and closets only.

Vic suddenly got an idea and said, "I have a plan guys"

"What is this plan that you speak of?" Kori asked quietly.

Vic's eyes twinkled merrily and he said, "Let's split up"

"What for?" Jinx asked.

"Me and Kori will try and confuse the guards so you and Gar could go up to the lab easily"

Jinx raised an eyebrow and reluctantly agreed. Vic smirked to himself when Jinx and Gar had gone.

"Let's go" Vic said to Kori.

Actually, the real reason why Vic wanted them to split up is because he wants to make Jinx and Gar spend some 'quality time' together. He was still teasing them about the girlfriend-boyfriend deal. Vic and Kori rounded up the corner and spotted a guard headed their way. If the guard was going to walk a couple more meters, there was no way that Jinx and Gar could hide. So Vic stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out 2 pieces of rock. He has no idea how it got there but still, at least it was something. He threw it as hard as he could at the opposite hallway. The guard looked confused turned the other way.

When the guard was gone, Kori turned to Vic and asked, "If it is not intruding, may I ask you why two pieces ofearthly material were in your pants?"

Vic looked at the last piece of rock and shook his shoulders, "No clue"

* * *

Even I don't know where he even got those rocks...cackles madly REVIEW! 

-SaMiE-


	5. Act 2: Blackmail and Perverted Thoughts

YAY! I:VE UPDATED! I"M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! THANX FOR THE BLESSING OF REVIEWS! LOVE YA GUYS!

* * *

Let's turn over to Jinx and Gar…the two were keeping silent as they crept up 2 flights of stairs. As they reached the landing, Gar spotted a guard with a flashlight coming towards them. Gar instinctively turned back pulled Jinx down. The two rolled down the stairs and came face to face with a closet. Without thinking, Gar pulled Jinx into the cramped closet.

The guard came close to the sound of the two teens falling to the ground. He went down the stairs and saw no one so he just shrugged and walked off muttering stuff about being crazy and hearing noises.

Inside the closet, Gar had fallen on top of Jinx and blushing like mad.

"Gar…get off me or you will be permanently impotent…"Jinx muttered quietly.

Gar got off the murderous teenager and reached for the doorknob. He twisted it. Nothing. Uh-oh.

"Um…Jinx…if I told you that we were stuck in here, would you freak?" Gar muttered nervously.

Jinx glared at him with beady eyes and said, "You better be joking cause I will kill you the moment that you say we're stuck in here"

Gar gulped and opened his mouth to say something, then, he knew no words would ever express what he was about to say.

Vic and Kori heard a loud bang as they approached the staircase that led to the second floor. Vic squinted in the dark because their flashlights were off due to the guards on high alert ever since the 'Rock' incident. The guard that Vic tricked into following the rock found the stone and hit himself in the head with it. The guard must've been stupid but it was still creepy.

Vic grabbed the knob and the next thing he knew, he saw Gar and Jinx kissing in the closet while Gar was clutching a rather nasty bump on his head.

'This is SO great for blackmail' Vic thought evilly.

Before Vic had found them, it went like this…

"We're stuck" Gar said.

Jinx freaked and threw a bucket filled with rocks at him. Where she got the bucket, I cannot say. Gar saw that she was about to scream so he did the only rational thing he could do. He put his hand over her mouth. Then she bit on it so he did the second rational thing he would do. He kissed her.

And she actually kissed him back. They were actually thinking some-what perverted thoughts…mwahaha…

'Her lips are so soft…she has the most amazing eyes…wait…is that someone coming…mmm…who cares…'

'Hmm…he's a great kisser…is that his tongue? mmm….obviously experienced…'

then when the door suddenly opened and revealed Victor, they thought the exact same thing.

'SHIT'

* * *

kushinta..REVIEW!

-doodoo-


	6. Psychotic

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY!

i finally typed something up and it turned out this way! hoooooooooooppppppeeeeeeeeeeee yyyyyyyooooooooooouuuuuuuu llllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!

* * *

After that little incident in the closet, they finally got to change the names of the partners and scram before the guards could find them. Vic was still thinking evil ways to blackmail Jinx ang Gar after he saw them in the closet though. The next morning, Raven was the actually the only person who noticed that her group of friends looked psychotically happy. And when Jinx was that happy, it could not be good.

"What are you up to?" Raven questioned.

Jinx grinned and replied happily, "Not a thing…"

Raven sighed and said, "You are weird. Come on, we'll be late for Science"

And to make matters even weirder, Raven could've sworn Jinx's smile get wider. The duo grabbed their textbooks and headed over to the Science Lab.

"I'll be posting the pairs for the project that you guys have to do later after class" Mr. Bates said, "And no complaints or I'll peg your grade for the rest of the semester"

Everybody shut up after that. There was tension everywhere as the teens waited for the bell to announce the end of their first period.

Raven looked at Jinx who was, by the way, still looking VERY psychotic.

This is not good… 

Over at Dick's side of the room, Vic, Kori and Gar were looking as psychotic as Jinx.

"Uh, guys?" Dick said, waving his hand at the front of their faces.

Vic snapped his head to the side to look at Richard and grinned broadly, "Yes?"

Dick shuddered at the overly happy look that Victor was giving him, "What're you up to?"

Gar snapped his head to the side too and said, "Nothing"

_That sounded SO fake…_ Dick thought.

Dick's head turned over to Raven and Jinx's table and was curious why Jinx was sporting the same look at his three kooky friends.

"I swear they're up to something" Dick muttered.

Too bad he didn't know how right he was…

At the precise moment that the Break Bell sounded, everyone ran out of class. When they stopped at the bulletin board, choruses of cries & yells of good and bad luck sounded through the halls. But for the 6 six teens, they waited until everyone had left before they walked to the bulletin board.

When Kori, Vic, Jinx and Gar saw Raven and Dick going to the board, they immediately scrammed. They didn't want to see what was about to happen next. And besides, they already knew who their partners were going to be.

Suddenly…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Vic looked scared at their reactions and whispered one word, "Run."

The four teens immediately headed for a place to hide. Jinx grabbed the nearest person to her, who suspiciously happened to be Gar and used him as a shield and ducked into a random hall. Jinx heard that familiar clacks of Raven's hoes and realized that she had nowhere to hide. Jinx put Gar in front of her and shrank into a small heap on the floor.

Raven was walking towards her with a murderous glare on her usually very calm face. This was sight that Jinx never wanted to see.

Raven smiled psychotically and asked, "Jinx, dear, did you have anything to do with this?"

Jinx shrunk even farther into the cement floor and muttered, "Maybe?"

Raven finally snapped and started throwing everything she could find at Jinx; rocks, poodles, cats, noodles, a computer and the janitor. Jinx was starting to really get hurt and so she shouted through Raven's screams of 'YOU TRAITOR! YOU WILL DIE!'…

"IT WAS GAR'S IDEA!"

Raven stopped her assault at Jinx and turned Sadako-style at Gar who was attempting to quietly slip away. You could probably imagine was happened what happened to Garfield. Let's just say that he was in the hospital for 2 weeks. Aside from nearly being killed with a toothpick, you have no idea how horrifying it was to see Raven that mad. None of her friend knew why she hates Dick so much, all they knew was not to mess with Raven's past. Jinx actually tried to find out once what really happened and then she realized why Raven wanted to keep everything behind her.

* * *

pppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvviiiiiiieeeeeewwwwwwww!


	7. Randomness

helow everyone! sori for the long wait for this chapter but i thank all those who review! all the stuff that happens here is pretty boring...it's just a transition into the next chapter that would feature beep! anyways, RANDOMNESS!

* * *

Well, a week passed since that faithful 'accident' with Gar. Raven was still SO pissed off because everyday they had Science classes. And EVERYDAY, they had to sit with their assigned partners. Jinx, Vic and Kori stayed at least 20 meters away from the very PISSED OFF Raven every single day too. But they still held their meetings at night (Gar's idea of a stakeout) to talk about the upcoming plans for Raven and Richard. You know, speaking of Dick, I didn't tell you what happened to Victor…let's just say that he was Gar's roommate in the Intensive Care Unit.

Anyways…here's what happened during one Science class…

"Will you shut up and keep your freakin' mouth shut?" Dick snapped.

Raven grew a vein and retorted, "I wouldn't be nagging you if you would just do your work!"

"I am! You're just too busy glaring at everything to notice!"

"I wouldn't be glaring if you weren't my partner!"

"That's not my fault is it!"

"You two, that's enough. You are here to learn, not to bicker" Mr. Bates told them as he approached their table, "Would you care to enlighten me on what project you're supposed to do"

Raven glared once more at Dick and replied, "_I'm _researching on deceases of the lung"

Mr. Bates snickered at Dick's expression when Raven said 'I'm'. His mouth was dropped open in surprise.

"Very well"

Raven smirked at Dick and went back to the book she was reading.

"You are such a bitch," Dick grumbled loudly.

Raven grew another giant vein and pushed Dick off his chair, "You do not call me a bitch, Richard. You're girlfriend Katie is a bitch. See the difference?"

Dick got up and retorted, "Ha! You're no different from her. You're both stuck up and unbelievably pissing me off. FYI she's not my girlfriend"

Raven grinned and said, "Oh my god, did Mr. Macho Man Dick Grayson say FYI?"

Dick blushed and sat back down on his chair. Unfortunately Mr. Bates had also grown three giant veins during their little show.

"You two, principal's office"

Raven snorted and got up. Dick opened his mouth to argue but Mr. Bates cut him off.

"NOW."

He grumbled even more and followed Raven out the Science Lab.

Raven spun around and socked him in the face, "That's for calling me bitch".

She turned around again and walked faster.

Dick rubbed his sore nose and said icily, "We would be even in this mess if you just kept that stupid mouth of your shut"

"I would've have been saying anything if you stopped staring at Kori's ass and helping me with the fucking project"

Dick smirked and asked cheekily, "Jealous, _Raven_?"

Raven punched him in the face again and said in a sweet voice, "In your dreams, _Richard_"

By the time they reached the principal's office Dick's nose was bleeding and his eye was turning black.

The secretary jumped off her seat and started fusing around Dick, "Oh you poor dear! What happened? Did somebody punch you? Let me get ice for that"

Raven snorted and said, "Looks like you've a got a fan"

Dick blushed and glared at her and went inside the office. Raven followed en suite. The principal, Mrs. Coleman, was waiting behind her desk.

"Hello Ms. Roth, Mr. Grayson. What can I do for you?"

Raven rolled her eyes as Dick replied, "Mr. Bates sent us"

"Ah yes…he has told me that you two have been causing somewhat of a…disturbance"

Raven snorted causing Mrs. Coleman to glare at her openly.

"Mrs. Coleman, we never would have been causing a 'disturbance' if Mr. Bates didn't place us as each other's partners"

Mrs. Coleman smiled at Dick as Raven coughed, "coughteacher's petcough"

"You two will be serving detention tonight until 8 o'clock"

"EIGHT?" Dick exclaimed.

Mrs. Coleman nodded grimly and replied, "Yes, Mr. Grayson, eight in the evening. I have also heard from numerous teachers and classmates about this petty feud that you two have been having. I felt that this is the right action to be taken"

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "We've heard the sales pitch, Mrs. Coleman. Let's go Mr. Grayson"

Dick grumbled while standing up and followed Raven out the door leaving the principal seething inside her office.

The only thing Dick said was 'This is your fault' which resulted in another fight that went on for three hours.

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW!

claps like a five year old

-SaMie-


	8. Detention, Part I: The Lock Down

WHOO! THANX 2 ALL THE REVIEWERS!

-dumdumdum-CHAPTER 8!

* * *

Well, the day passed with minor incidents aside from Dick landing himself four times in the Nurse's Office after getting socked in the face by Raven. Again. You'd think he'd learn his lesson after that first one but no. He had just had to push it. But good for him, apparently not enough since Raven didn't hurt him to the extent like she did to Gar.

"Hurry up, dick-head. We're going to be late," Raven snapped as she came over by his desk.

Dick openly glared at her and retorted, "Mr. Pauli won't kill us for being a few minutes late"

"Yes he will. Now MOVE"

Apparently, he wanted to piss Raven off more so he purposely slowed putting his things into his bag. Raven snapped and grabbed his earlobe. Dick spent the rest of the walk to the Detention Room with Raven tugging on his ear. And let me tell you that it is not a very pleasant experience. People around them were scurrying away in fear of Raven's wrath.

"Get in" Raven snapped.

Dick rubbed his ear and pushed the door open. Good for them that Mr. Pauli wasn't there yet. Dick took a seat as far as he could from Raven and watched the door for any signs of M. Pauli. Mr. Pauli was actually their gym teacher but Dick never really saw him mad. After a few minutes, he entered the room. Another student who was two minutes late followed him in.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mr. Pauli boomed.

The kid shrank to the floor and squeaked, "De-detention, sir"

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

"Sorry—"

"GRAB A BRUSH FROM THE BATHROOM AND SCRUB THE TOILETS!"

The little kid scrammed as quickly as he can. Dick cringed and saw Raven smirking at him from a distance.

"Okay everyone, sit down, don't move a muscle and maybe I won't kill you" He was actually serious when he said this.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled a book out of her backpack. It was '18 Best Stories of Edgar Allan Poe'. She particularly liked reading the story entitled 'Premature Burial'.

_I can't believe people are actually this stupid _Raven thought as she read on, _I mean, how could you bury a person alive? It's very unlikely…_

Over on Dick's side of the room, he was staring at everything and everyone in the room. There was this kid beside him who kept picking his nose.

_Gross…_ Dick thought and looked away.

His eyes trailed on the book Raven was holding and squinted at the title, _Edgar Allan Poe? Figures…she's so damn depressed all the time…_

"ROTH!" Mr. Pauli shouted, showering everyone on the front row with his spit, including Dick.

Raven looked up and stared at Mr. Pauli, "Yes?"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD READ?"

"You didn't say I couldn't. And besides, would you lower your voice, you're giving everyone permanent hearing damage here" Raven said in monotone voice.

"OH THAT'S IT! YOU ARE STAYING AFTER SCHOOL AND CLEANING!"

"Whatever"

Mr. Pauli fumed back in his seat but unfortunately he heard Dick mutter, "He's got anger issues"

"YOU!" He shouted at Dick.

Dick jumped in his seat and asked, "What?"

"I'VE GOT ANGER ISSUES, HUH? YOU'RE STAYING WITH ROTH HERE AFTER SCHOOL!"

Dick slumped in his seat and glared at everything, _Of all the people I could've been stuck with, it had to be Miss I'm-Dark-And-Broody…_

Outside the door of the detention room, Gar and Vic had been eavesdropping.

Gar stepped aside and said, "That's good news, Vic. We can put our plan into action!"

Vic smiled evilly and replied, "Poor Raven and Dick…they don't know what's going to hit them…"

The stupid detention ended about two hours later at precisely eight sharp but poor Raven and Dick had to stay behind. Mr. Pauli had given the guard at the gate orders not to let them out until the classrooms they had to clean were done. Mrs. Coleman who had earlier been pissed with Raven agreed wholeheartedly.

Dick stood up as the alarm clock on Mr. Pauli's desk sounded, _Stupid teachers…_

Raven stood up as well and picked up her backpack.

Mr. Pauli glared at the two and handed them brooms and buckets, "Here. Clean all the classrooms in this hallway. I've told the guard not to let you out until they are finished. I also called your parents and told them about your detentions. Get a move on"

Raven grabbed the things and walked out the door as Dick followed suite. Dick was grumpy and grumbling all the way so this pissed Raven off again.

"Would you quit grumbling under you breath? It's pissing me off"

Dick glared at her and retorted, "I would even be grumbling if not for that stupid ignoramus teacher"

Raven quirked an eyebrow and said, "See what would've happened if we were late? You're too smart for your own good, genius"

Dick snorted and replied, "HA! Even if we were late, we'd still get detention. It would make no difference"

"Yes it would've. We would be cleaning the bathrooms if let you be so damn lazy. Just pick a classroom away from mine and we'll get through this without any accidents" Raven snapped.

"No problem, _Raven_" Dick shot back.

Raven walked inside a classroom and slammed the door in Dick's face.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…_ Raven chanted in her brain.

She kicked a nearby table and grabbed the broom she had set by the door. Raven began to sweep the floor while muttering curses and stuff about cats. She seriously needed to kill something right now.

_Why do I let him under my skin? It's annoying enough that I have to do detentions with him but why can't I seem to shoot something back at him. I know its because---_

BANG! BANG!

_Damn…wonder who that is?_

Raven narrowed her amethyst eyes at the door and pulled it open. She saw no one in the hall and went outside to check even further. The banging sound came from somewhere down the hall. She gripped her broom tightly and prepared to hit whatever was making the noise. Raven walked to where the sound was coming from and saw that it was near the classroom Dick was working on.

_Oooh…I'm going to kick his sorry little ass…_

"What the hell are you making that racket for?" Raven snapped angrily.

Dick looked confused and replied, "I thought that was you having another one of your episodes"

"I DO NOT have episodes," Raven said indignantly.

"Oh yeah? How about that time in sixth grade when I sat on your lunchbox? You freaked out and started chucking everything you could see at me!"

Raven glared at him and said, "So? You did it on purpose!"

Dick was about to retort something when the door banged shut and all the lights went out.

"Fuck" Raven and Dick said at the same time.

Dick ran over to the lights and attempted to turn it off but a large clap of thunder outside signaled that the power was out. Raven tried to open the door but it was sealed shut, as if someone outside had locked them in.

_I am going to kill whoever locked us in here…_

* * *

OOCHIE BABA!

REVIEW!

WHEEE!

PUDDING!

(men in white coats drags samie-the-authoress away)


	9. Detention, Part II: Truth Revealed

A/N: Yo. I've revamped this chapter and changed the reason why Dick and Raven fight. The old one sounded clichéd and somewhat unlikely. I've also made it longer to clarify everything. Dick was an ass in this new reason. Curse him all you want.

And by the way, I changed my penname because my old one sucked. Sue me.

Presenting…CHAPTER 9: DETENTION, PART TWO: TRUTH REVEALED

xxx

"Gar…you do know that Raven's going to kill you when she finds out that your behind this" Vic said uneasily.

Gar shook his green hair out of his eyes and replied, "No unless Miss Tattletale over here tells her again"

Jinx glared at Gar and snapped, "Did you see how mad she was? I had no choice!"

"You nearly ruined the plan!" Gar retorted.

Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "It was true wasn't it? You DID think up that stupid plan!"

Vic tapped Kori on the shoulder and whispered, "We should go and leave these two alone"

Kori looked over at the feuding couple and said, "Yes. I am most certain that you are correct"

The two tiptoed out of the dark cafeteria silently. Jinx and Gar were too involved in their stupid argument to notice anything.

"It's your fault we're even in this mess!" Jinx shouted.

"Then who would have stopped those two from fighting? Vic, Kori and I can't stand them anymore!"

"So DO I! But it was just an accident when I told her! You don't need to be so snippy!"

"Oh yeah!" Gar said sarcastically, "You telling her was such an accident!"

Jinx punched him in the face and left the room.

_He is so fucking annoying! And hot by the way…_

Jinx didn't even bother to finish that thought and walked back inside with a bag of ice that she got from who-knows-where.

"Here" Jinx said, tossing the plastic bag at Gar's face. He grabbed it and placed it on his sore nose.

"Where are Kori and Vic?" Jinx asked,

Gar raised his hands and balanced the ice of his nose, "No clue"

"You look like a seal" Jinx commented.

"Oh shut up"

xxx

Raven promptly gave up trying to open the blasted door five minutes ago but Dick was still pounding away, adding to the strain of Raven's migraine.

"Will you _please _stop that," Raven muttered, rubbing her head, "There is no one outside and I think that they won't let us out considering that they're the people who locked us in here"

Dick gave the door one last good punch and asked, "Can't you go all crazy and break this door open?"

"No"

"Come on Roth, we need to get out of here! Its bad enough that I get to spend the detention with you!" Dick said exasperatedly.

"I hate you" Raven muttered.

Dick narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Why the hell do you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you!"

Raven glared at him and retorted, "Yeah. We actually _used _to be friends"

Dick plopped down on a random desk and asked, "Yeah. We _used _to be friends"

Raven shot a glare at him and snapped, "You don't have the right to be sarcastic. It's your fault why I hate you!"

Dick stood and exclaimed, "MY fault? MY fault? Who was the person who bitched on me all these years?"

Raven rolled her eyes and retorted, "I bitched to you all these years because YOU ditched me for a fucking GIRL!"

"Was it wrong for me to LIKE someone? I just asked her to the school dance and you went crazy!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "You forgot"

"Forgot what?" Dick asked, trying to keep himself from exploding.

Raven gave him a push, "You were supposed to be going with me"

Dick was a loss for words. He didn't even remember that until now, "Wha—"

She pushed him again, "Surprised? You don't even FUCKING remember. Then after that, you barely saw me or even talked to me. All you talked to was you stupid GIRLFRIEND"

With a last push Dick fell on a chair, "And Dick, that night, I waited for two hours and you didn't even make a call when you were at the dance because I wasn't there. That's when I realized it. Why be friends with people who don't even care?"

xxx

_I can't believe I actually told Dick-head…I know I over reacted during the dance so the next day I decided to forget about it and talk to him. I remember what happened when I did that…_

Raven chuckled sarcastically and rubbed her eyes.

**Flashback**

"_**Hey Dick!" I shouted.**_

_**He stopped kissing his new blonde girlfriend and turned around, "Oh. Hey"**_

_**I ran over to him and he continued to snog with the girl, "Uh…Dick…that's gross"**_

_**Dick faced me and rolled his eyes, "What?"**_

_**I raised an eyebrow, "Anything happen at the dance?"**_

_**Dick thought for a moment and replied, "Nope"**_

_**I seethed silently and pressed, "Really? Nothing you forgot? Or missed?"**_

_**Dick shook his head as the blonde girl poked his ribs, "Oh yeah! Something did happen last night!"**_

_**Raven looked happy for a moment and asked, "What happened?"**_

"_**Bridget and I got together"**_

_**I heard that and walked away. I could feel steam coming out of my ears. How could he forget! He knew I was supposed to be going with him! And the only thing he even remembers from last night is getting together with his slut of a girlfriend!**_

Raven stopped thinking and tried to remember what happened when she snapped, _Oh yeah…it was when I turned 13…_

_**I can't believe him! He DITCHED ME AGAIN! Fuck this, I'm going to kill him! For the past two weeks, all he's been doing is snog that stupid whore! He even forgot that he was supposed to meet with me! It's my fucking BIRTHDAY and he forgot!**_

Raven smiled sadly and thought, _And when I found him in the movie theatre…_

"_**He's not here! Where the fuck—" I heard giggling. I turned around and saw Dick with Bridget and they were sucking each other's faces off. Yup, I'll kill him.**_

_**I walked over to them and grabbed the soda from this puny guy who ran away in fear. I thrust it up in Dick's face and it covered him in freezing cold slush.**_

"_**Baby? Who is she?" Bridget asked.**_

_**Dick didn't answer and pulled me out of the theatre lobby.**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm with Bridget?"**_

_**I punched him this time and said, "It's my birthday you idiot"**_

_**Dick seethed, "So what?"**_

_**I kicked his balls and walked away.**_

**End of Flashback**

_We've been enemies ever since that…who did he think he was? I was his bestfriend and the thing he said to me for missing my birthday is 'So what' Fuck him…This reminds me when mum told me that she had cancer…they both hurt like a bitch._

She kept on walking and noticed that the guard who was supposed to watch them had fallen asleep with an empty bottle of beer in his hand.

Raven rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men…"

_Actually, I never told him the complete truth…oh well…he won't care anyway…_

Raven walked out of the school building when she noticed that she had left her bag in the room that she had been cleaning.

"Fuck…" Raven muttered, "I'll just get it tomorrow"

She clutched her black jacket closely round her body and shivered slightly. The lamp posts gave her an eerie glow, accentuating her already too-pale skin.

_Stupid wind…_

As the familiar tall rambling house that she called home came into view, Raven saw the living room light open. She pushed open the gate and it made a loud creaking sound. The leaves on the oak tree in their garden flailed in the wind as Raven walked inside the house. Her father had left the door open again.

The day's newspaper was scattered on the hallway along with leaves and other dirt coming from outside. Raven sighed and shut the door, blocking the wind out. Her dad was snoozing in his recliner in front of the fire. Raven smiled slightly and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. She laid it gently on the snoozing form of her dad when she noticed a picture frame on the floor by the way.

Pieces of cracked glass that had covered the picture were on floor, crunching beneath Raven's shoes. She picked in up slowly and saw the face of a smiling woman with jet-black hair. She looked exactly like Raven.

_Mother…_ Raven thought.

She placed the broken photo and climbed back up the stairs. Her father had an episode like this at least twice a week. He usually drowned himself in alcohol whenever he thought about his deceased wife, Arella. Arella had been the light of her family. The day she died had not been a shock. A year before that, she had been diagnosed with Cerebral Cancer. Up to this day, it made Raven smile to think that her mother had fought bravely until it was too late for anyone to save her.

It no longer made Raven cry to think of her mother's death because she knew that she it was going to happen. No one could stop it but she held on to that one thought that her mother did not want her only daughter to mourn for so long. That kept Raven strong.

She walked up the stairs and into her room. She didn't bother to flick on the light and lay down on her bed. Her amethyst eyes drifted over to a dust-covered picture in her nightstand. She brushed her fingers over it and stared at two smiling faces of two children. She flipped it over and looked at the inscription at the back.

_Hi Raven! Never forget about our friendship, okay? We'll last forever!_

_Xoxo,_

_Dick_

Raven closed her eyes and thought, _Yeah Dick…I didn't forget…you did._

xxx

And that is it! Press the purplish-blue button and Review!


	10. Dick's Revelations & Blackmail 1

A/N: First off, I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are the absolute best! You know Blackmail: The Prom Date wasn't originally meant to be this way. The original story I wrote was Dick going out with Kori then breaking up with her. But Kori forgave him and one day, she came up with the plan to blackmail Raven into going out with Dick because she knew that Raven hated him for breaking up with Kori. Freaky isn't it? it was called Blackmail: The Date, before I changed it. lol.

I have my tendencies to change a lot of things all the time. Oh! And thanks for the support of the new Chapter 9! You see, the new reason I made seemed so much more realistic rather than the old one! Thanks again!

xxx

Dick ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly.

_Maybe I should go apologize…_ He thought.

Lightning flashed outside again as he stood up and walked outside the classroom. The classroom that she had been cleaning was empty and lifeless.

_I guess she left…damn…I've really fucked up haven't I?_

Dick frowned and decided to go home. There was no way in hell that he would finish all these classrooms by himself. Screw Mr. Pauli and his anger management issues, there was no way he's cleaning everything. He swung his knapsack over his shoulder and walked outside to his car.

The drive home was not pleasant for him. He knew that what he did to Raven before was harsh but was it enough to hold a grudge?

_I tried to apologize but I guess that it was too late…_

**Flashback**

"_**Raven!" I had spotted her under a tree in the park, "Raven…I—"**_

_**She glared at me and stood up, "Don't bother Dick"**_

_**She began to walk away but I grabbed her arm and said, "I'm really sorry, Rae…I know I was an ass—"**_

_**She pulled her hand away and narrowed her eyes, "You are still an ass. I waited Dick, and now I'm tired of waiting for you or your apologies"**_

"_**Raven…just listen—"**_

_**Raven held up her hand and said, "No Dick. It's my turn to talk. I waited two weeks for you to apologize for leaving me during the prom. Then I waited two weeks to wait for your apology because you forgot my birthday"**_

"_**That's why I'm—"**_

"_**Stop. I'm sick and tired of waiting, Dick. I've had enough. I don't want to waste my time with people like you. You're just like everyone else…"**_

_**And then she ran off…**_

_I wish I could turn back time…after I had spoken with Raven that afternoon, I knew that I had broken our friendship because of a girl who had an IQ of –1…but there are just things we can't change…_

_**Two months later, I saw Raven with another girl in pink hair.**_

"_**Hey Raven…?"**_

_**Raven turned to her friend and said, "I'll meet you by the gym Jinx"**_

_**The girl left and Raven turned to look at me with a look of annoyance on her face, "What do you want, Grayson?"**_

_**I cringed at that. Raven never called me that before…I guess I really did piss her off, "Rae…are you ready to forgive me...?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**It's been two months Raven! How long are you gonna hold this up! I'm begging you to forgive me I even broke up with Bridget!"**_

"_**No. It hurts doesn't it? To be ignored when you're all alone? This is your problem Dick. Not mine"**_

_**I had finally snapped, "If you don't want to forgive me then don't! I'm wasting my breath asking forgiveness from a person like you!"**_

_**Raven began to walk away and said one thing, "Time doesn't heal all wounds Grayson. Especially ones given by people you love"**_

**End of Flashback**

_There's nothing more I can do…_

Dick parked the car and stared up at the large building. His parents' flat was the penthouse.

"Hey son" his dad greeted, "Your gym teacher told me about your detention"

"Is Raven still giving you problems?" his mom asked in a concerned voice.

Dick shook his head and thought, '_The reason why she's being a bitch is all my fault…funny how I never told my parents that I was responsible for Raven hating me…_'

Dick went into his room and fell on his bed. The things that he did were…completely unreasonable.

'_I guess the thrill of having a girl made me loose consciousness of the world around me…but when the thrill stopped…there was nothing I had left…_'

Dick rubbed his eyes tiredly. Last year, he didn't even know that her mom had died. The reason he found out was after he pulled a prank on Raven and she completely snapped. He spent the better part of that week at home with a broken ankle and a bruised eye.

'_I was an ass, I fully admit that but…_' Dick thought, '_…how can I make things right?_'

He fell asleep shortly after that thought…his dreams flooded with all the horrible things that he did to his bestfriend. All that mattered now was his acceptance. He hoped that would be enough for Raven to forgive him.

xxx

Victor pulled Kori back into the corner as he heard the door slam from a nearby classroom. Raven was walking out of it looking thoroughly pissed. Actually, Gar and Jinx were the people who had locked the two in there but from the looks of it, something else happened that arguing. That's why he unlocked the door.

"What is wrong friend Victor?' Kori asked.

Vic shook his head and said, "Something happened in there"

"Is that bad?"

"I think so Kori"

Vic paused for a moment and said, "You know, Kori, its really late. We should leave the two lovebirds here"

Kori looked confused, "What are these birds of love that you speak of?"

Vic grabbed Kori's hand and muttered, "Forget it"

xxx

Jinx looked over at Gar and said, "Hey, let's go"

"Go where?"

Jinx hit him in the head and said, "To check on your master plan"

Jinx grabbed his upper arm and dragged him outside. When Jinx saw two figures walking out of the building, she walked to the window to get a closer look. It was Kori and Vic.

"Those cowards" Jinx said.

"Who?" Gar asked.

She pointed at the two and pulled a face.

"Damn"

Jinx smirked, "Come on, they're probably going on a date. Let's go see Raven and Dick"

The sound of footsteps was heard and Jinx stopped in her tracks. She allowed Gar to pull her into the next hallway just as Dick rounded by the corner. He looked sad and dejected.

"How the hell did he get out?" Jinx whispered.

"Must've been Vic or Kori…though I doubt that Kori would" Gar muttered back.

Dick disappeared and Jinx walked out, "Let's go to the room where Raven was supposed to clean. Maybe she's still there. We can spy on her"

They crept along the dark and silent hall and stopped in front of an open classroom. Raven wasn't there anymore.

"Fuck. Vic bettered give me a good explanation for this stunt"

Gar snorted and commented, "You sound like a serial killer you know"

Jinx turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "Want to be my first victim?"

Gar laughed nervously and pointed inside the room, "Isn't that Raven's bag?"

"If this is a ploy to stop me from pounding you---"

"No, seriously" he even walked into the classroom to prove his point.

Jinx retained a maniacal glint in her eye as she thought, '_This is heaven sent…_'

She walked over to Raven's black bag and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

"Where'd you get that?" Gar asked, confused.

Jinx smiled at him and said nothing. She unzipped the bag like a freakin' CSI and pulled out a black leather book.

"Is that he diary or something?" Gar asked.

"Nope. It's her Doodle Book" Jinx replied.

"What's a Doodle Book? Raven _has _a Doodle Book"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders, "I just call it that. Rae writes in it when she's bored out of her mind during class…"

"And what good will this do us, Detective" Gar asked, suddenly in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

"She has had this thing since sixth grade"

Gar smiled evilly and concluded, "And sixth grade was the time that she and Dick started fighting"

Jinx furrowed her eyebrows, "How did you know that?"

"I was a new student back then. Their fight was pretty much all over the school. I never knew why though…"

"Gar, you know what this means?"

The two smiled and held the book up high, "Blackmail"

xxx

PS: you know, this chapter shows the meaning of the whole story. Because basically, its all in the blackmail! Review lots!

-SaMiE-


	11. Jinx's Driving Sucks

A/N: Well, hello everybody! I present to you this chapter I entitle, "Jinx's Driving Sucks"! yay!

xxx

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEE---crackle, crackle_

The broken black alarm clock lay on the ground, crushed into pieces. Violent isn't she?

"Damn clock…stupid alarm…got what it deserve…" Raven muttered.

You know, that's what makes Raven scary. When she's half-awake, she has this amazing strength able to destroy a metal alarm clock. Yes, that clock was made with stainless steel. Raven limped towards the bathroom only to hit the wall. She punched it, leaving a very large dent.

'_Stupid wall…must die…_'

Raven really isn't a morning person, isn't she? The moment the impossibly cold water hit her skin, her mind lost its fog and she remembered what happened last night.

'_There is no way I'm letting old memories ruin my day_' Raven thought while brushing her hair.

After pulling on blue jeans, a black tank and blue jean jacket, she realized that her black Chucks were missing. She pulled on black socks and ran downstairs.

"Gia? Where are my black Chucks?"

A woman in her early thirties poker her head out of the kitchen, "They're hanging outside. I think they're dry now"

Raven ran outside and grabbed her shoes that were hanging on the clothes line. Raven pulled them on quickly when she heard the familiar honking on Jinx's car.

"Raven! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jinx shouted from the drivers seat.

Raven grumbled, grabbed a piece of toast and left. She entered Jinx's car and bit into the break as Jinx slammed on the pedal.

"How you got your license, I can't get" Raven commented.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "I only do this with you"

Raven snorted and said sarcastically, "So you would put my life in danger rather than others?"

"Pretty much"

Raven scowled, "Oh shut up"

'_You're lucky Raven that we still don't have the stuff to blackmail Dick…_' Jinx thought evilly.

"JINX! WATCH IT!" Raven shouted and jerked the steering wheel to the left.

Jinx snapped back to reality and realized the she almost hit a…CARDBOARD DOG?

"Are we in some fucking driving test? Why the hell is a cardboard dog in the middle of the street?" Jinx exclaimed.

Raven shrugged and felt relieved that she was not going to die yet. There was no way that she would die because of her friend's ignorance while driving.

"You nearly got us killed!" Raven snapped.

Jinx shrugged her shoulders and retorted, "It was just cardboard. I would've run over it"

"Look behind you"

Jinx looked behind her and saw the dog crushed and a black Hummer speeding away.

"Shit"

"DAMNIT JINX! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD?" Raven shouted.

The car jerked to the right to avoid going off a broken bridge. By the time the two teens got to school, Raven's hair was sticking up and Jinx's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You are never driving again," Raven said dangerously.

Gar ran over to them and asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"You look like shit," Vic stated.

Raven glared at Jinx, "Jinx nearly got us killed! First we almost hit a speeding hummer. Then the car nearly jumped off a bridge! Finally, she almost got us hit by a ten-wheeler truck!"

"Great" Gar said, earning him a knead in the groin from Raven.

"And all this happened on your way to school that is only 12 blocks away?"

Dick decided to join the conversation, "Vic, her name is Jinx period"

"Friend Richard does make an awfully right point," Kori said.

Raven glared at Dick and dragged Jinx into the school with Gar limping behind them. Vic laughed at his vegetarian friend's condition and went off to follow them.

"Friend Richard, why does friend Raven seem angry at you?" Kori asked.

Dick shook his head, "It's nothing Kori. Let's go, we'll be late for classes"

Kori nodded and followed Dick into the building.

xxx

The day was as eventful as usual with Dick getting glares from Raven. Poor Gar, since she was too pissed a Dick, all her anger was directed at him. Let's just say that he's going to be using crutches for quite a while. Now, Jinx and Gar had called up another meeting because of them finding Raven's Journal.

"So guys, any progress?" Vic inquired.

Jinx smirked and held out a black book, "This my friends, is Dear Raven's Diary"

Vic attempted to take it but Jinx hit him with a tray instead, "Awww! Let me read it!"

"I tried, Vic. She just won't hand it over," Gar said sadly.

"Friend Jennifer" Kori said, earning a glare from Jinx, "Erm…Friend Jinx, why do you not wish for Friend Victor to read Friend Raven's Journal?"

Jinx hit Vic and Gar as they were trying to sneak behind her and said, "We should respect her privacy. And besides, I'm her bestfriend, so only I get to read it"

"Not fair!" Vic and Gar chorused, getting hit again by Jinx.

"Do seriously want me to kill you both?" Jinx threatened.

Gar and Vic retreated back to their seats on defeat.

"Okay, so now we have something to blackmail Raven with. What about Dick? I doubt he keeps a journal," Vic asked.

Gar smiled, "That's where you and Kori come in"

Jinx nodded, "You have to go to Dick's house and find something that will definitely threaten him"

Kori looked thoughtful, "Erm…Like the time when Friend Dick ran outside in what Friend Victor calls 'The Birthday Suit' in which we have taken pictures?"

"Kori, you're a genius," Vic said.

"But didn't he burn those?" Jinx asked,

"I do not think so. I found them resting with the 'Dust Bunnies' under his bed" Kori smiled at the thought of bunnies, "But the moment that I saw it, he grabbed it and hid it in some unknown place"

"Wonder why he never burnt it?" Gar asked.

Vic shrugged, "Maybe he forgot"

Kori seemed to be in deep thought, "Oh…I now remember why he refused to burn them…"

"What was the reason?" Jinx turned to her.

Kori smiled, "Well, that incident of the 'Birthday Suit' happened during our man of fresh years in this school of high" Gar and Vic snickered loudly but were silenced by Jinx's glare, "I recall friend Raven with the negatives of the pictures. She had told friend Richard that he would have to keep a copy of the graph of photo so that she would not make multiple copies"

"Let's just go to Raven!" Gar said.

"No way" Vic said, "That girl will already blow her top if she found out that we have her diary, nevertheless steal from her"

Jinx nodded, "Vic's right. He and Kori just have to search the house for it. Gar and I will play the distractions"

"Knowing friend Gar, he would provide a very BIG distraction"

Jinx smirked and Vic laughed his head off. Dick was in for a VERY BIG surprise…

xxx

PS: Don't worry, there's going to be some action in the next chapter! I just felt insane when I wrote this and decided to make it about Jinx's driving…weird, aren't I? Besides, her driving will merit this story in a way…HA! I'm not telling anymore! Bootei!

Review!

-SaMiE-


	12. Misfortunes: Part I

A/N: Sorry for the late update! My internet card went empty when I tried to update on Thursday and on Saturday, we had to go to my grandma's house in the province where my absolutely _selfish _cousin refused to let me use his computer. I hate him. Oh well.

There's a lot of misfortunes happening to Kori and Vic in this chapter. I absolutely adored writing this. I'm evil, I tell you! Evil!

And by the way, to laura: I can't change the names because these are the real aliases the Titans used when they went into the world as humans. The only thing I'm not sure about is Raven's. There are a ton of stories with Roth as the last name so be it. And I made up Jinx's real name, I hope that clears everything up. If the names sound gay, it's not my fault. Blame the creators of Teen Titans.

xxx

"Ready?" Gar asked.

Vic and Kori nodded. Jinx grinned evilly, "You guys better not mess it up"

"We won't" Vic said, grinning too.

He and Kori his behind a bush and Jinx knocked on the front door. Mrs. Grayson opened it, wiping her hands on a rag.

"Why hello there" she said cheerfully, "Richard is in the den. Come in"

She turned her back to them and walked towards the living room. Jinx followed and Gar motioned for Vic and Kori to get in. They quietly crept upstairs and hid in a closet. They had to wait until Mrs. Grayson was back in the kitchen.

"Richard, honey. You're friends are here"

Dick paused the Xbox game that he was playing and looked behind him, "Hey guys"

Dick's mom left and Gar and Jinx sat on the couch.

"Where's Vic and Kori?" he asked.

"They're with Raven" Jinx lied smoothly.

Gar noticed Dick's eyes darken for a second as he said, "Why'd they want to hang with the stuck-up bitch?"

Gar snorted and Jinx glared at him, "Raven would kill you if she heard you say that"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "So Mister Richard Grayson, heard you and Rae got into a fight during your detention…care to elaborate?"

Dick snapped his eyes back to his game, "Roth went all psychotic again. Simple as that"

"You sure?" Gar pressed.

"Why are you asking?" Dick asked back.

Jinx smirked, "Nothing really…you guys just tend to fight a lot…"

"Remember the saying, 'The more you hate, the more you love'?" Gar finished.

Dick killed off a couple of demons in the game and let out a bark of laughter, "The day I fall for Raven is when hell freezes over"

"Be careful what you wish for, Dick" Jinx muttered.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Oh nothing…" Jinx replied, her eyes twinkling.

Dick sighed, "Do you guys wanna come up to my room? We can hang there if you want"

Gar shook his head quickly, "Nope. I have Need For Speed: Underground here" he held up the game, "I challenge you to a race!"

Dick smirked, "Bring it on"

As the two 'gamed up' Jinx snorted and thought, '_Wonder where Vic and Kori are right now…_'

xxxx

"Hold you breath, Kori" Vic muttered.

There were footsteps just outside the closet they were in. Actually, it was Dick's cousin-who-looked-suspiciously-like-him, Raymond. He was often called 'Speedy' in his old school for some odd reason. When the footsteps had gone off somewhere else, Vic looked at Kori and sweatdropped. Kori was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Um Kori…you can breathe now"

Kori let out a gasp of air and smiled, "What is the reason for this 'holding of breath'?"

"Forget it" Vic pushed open the door and peeked outside, "The coast is clear"

Kori looked confused, "I thought that this 'coast' you speak of is near bodies of water?"

Vic slapped a hand to his forehead, "Let's just go"

Kori and Vic tiptoed their way towards Dick's room and was slowly turning the doorknob open when they saw Dick's dad coming up the stairs.

"Shit! Shit!" Vic whispered.

He pulled Kori under a table in the hallway that some how appeared beside them.

'_That was damn close!_' Vic thought, breathing heavily without a sound.

Mr. Grayson scratched his head and said, "I could've sworn I saw Dick's friends up here…must be the pills…"

He went away muttering something about his doctor and how he was right…freaky, huh? Every time Vic and Kori tried to hide, they ended up slightly mentally injuring a person.

Vic and Kori clambered out from under the table-that-mysteriously-appeared and went inside Dick's room.

"Wow…Dick's room is even messier than Gar's…" Vic commented.

Kori stepped over a moldy pizza slice and said, "Yes, Friend Victor…his quarters are unusually 'trashed' as you might call it"

Vic nodded, "Let's find those negatives, Kori. Do you know what they look like?"

'Yes"

"Then let's get to work!"

xxx

"So…where did you say Vic, Kori and Roth went again?" Dick asked, turning off his Xbox and turning on the TV.

Gar and Jinx looked at each other and said, "Mall" "Arcade"

"Huh?"

Jinx smiled sheepishly, "They went to the new arcade at the mall"

"Hmm…I thought Roth didn't like arcades," Dick thought aloud.

"Things change" Gar said quickly.

"A lot" Jinx added.

"Why aren't we with them?" Dick questioned.

Gar shrugged, "Dunno…"

Jinx elbowed Gar and he grunted in pain, "Um…well…we knew you were having a marathon with your Xbox so we offered to stay behind and hang with you"

"Yeah. And besides, Raven hates Jinx's driving. She said that Jinx might run them off a cliff"

Jinx scowled at her green-dyed-haired friend and hit him upside the head.

Dick snickered, "Hey, you guys want pizza? We can order"

"Sure" Jinx said.

Gar grinned, "YEAH! BRING THE PIZZA ON!"

"Such a glutton" Dick muttered before picking the phone up.

Jinx laughed out loud, "That's true. You are one hell of a glutton-face"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Yes…a large pepperoni pizza and bucket of fries…and some chicken too…"

xxx

"Damnit…have you found it yet?" Vic asked.

Kori poked her head out from under Dick's bed and shook her head, "Aside from the bunnies of dust…I have found nothing"

Vic scrunched up his nose and sniffed the air, "What is that smell?"

Kori sniffed the air too, "The smell is most unpleasant"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Vic and Kori stuck up straight.

"Hide, Hide!" Vic whispered frantically.

Kori pulled open the closet and dragged Vic in with her. Vic nearly threw up at the smell. It seemed that the funky smell was very concentrated in the closet.

"Kori, remind me to never let you choose the hiding place!" Vic complained.

Kori shrugged apologetically and peeked out a crack of the closet. It was Mrs. Grayson, apparently looking for something.

"Wonder where that boy is?" she muttered and left.

When the door shut close, Vic and Kori burst out of the wardrobe and breathed in fresh air.

"Shit! What the hell was in there?" Vic asked.

Kori went over to the source of the smell and pulled them out. It was a PE uniform with red and black trim…

'_Wait? Red and black? Our school colors are blue and yellow…_' Vic grabbed the sour-smelling, yellowing shirt and saw an ID pinned at the front.

"Roy Harper" Kori read, "Who is this Roy? What is his shirt with a putrid odor doing here"

Vic banged his head on a nearby lamp (oddly reminds me of Dobby)…and said, "We're in the _wrong room_. Fuck"

Currently, Vic had an urge to kill something…very badly.

xxx

PS: Poor Vic and Kori! I really am mean to them, aren't I? There's a lot more humor going to happen in the next chapter with Gar and Jinx…YAYNESS! UKNAH!

Dick eats a lot, doesn't he?

Review, m'kay?


	13. Misfortunes: Part II

A/N: A big thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry for this late update but I had a minor writers block…besides, my two little cousins were here everyday because their dad was working and their mom was in Europe. The older one, six years old, kept on using my computer and playing The Sims so I couldn't get a butt in. I'M REALLY SORRY!

And thanks to **raerob4ever** for reminding me about Speedy's 'real' name. I completely spaced on that. I've changed it though.

and to **phantom of acuff**: to answer your question, i just really, REALLY wanted to write a fic where everyone's just normal teens. There are a couple of stories with them as 'normal' people in though...

xxx

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"PIZZA!" Gar shouted.

Jinx rolled her eyes and Dick snorted. He ran over to the door and paid for the pizza, fries, chicken, chips…well, you get the point. Dick walked into the room with Gar drooling like crazy.

"Gar, don't drool on my mom's carpet. She'll skin you alive" Dick told him.

Gar hastily wiped his mouth and stuffed three slices of pizza in his mouth.

"Gross!" Jinx said, "You're such a glutton"

Dick snickered, "He's been like that since ever"

"Can I help it? I'm a growing boy and I need my nutrients"

"Gar, _pizza _doesn't qualify as a nutrient!" Dick told him.

"Yes, it is! Pepperoni has protein, there's calcium in the cheese too"

"When you add up all the fat in pizza, it _does not _qualify for a nutrient," Jinx added.

Gar pouted, "I don't care. I'm eating as much as I want, and that's final!"

"Why do we even try?" Dick asked to no one in particular.

After about half and hour of eating or in Gar's case, swallowing-without-chewing, everybody settled back down on the couch.

"Hey, you guys want to go up in my room?"

Gar and Jinx sweated slightly and quickly said, "No thanks"

"Is something up with you two?" Dick asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing" they both said at the same.

"That's really weirding me out"

Jinx laughed nervously, "Well…you know, we spend so much time together that we can read each others mind"

"Yeah" Gar nodded vigorously, "The relationship and all that…"

Dick snickered, "I thought that was a joke. Vic was actually serious?"

Jinx glared at Gar, "Uh-huh" "_You just had to remind him, didn't you?_"

"So…what do you guys want to do?"

Jinx shrugged, "Wanna go to the park or something?"

"Nope…too lazy…" Gar said, rubbing his very, VERY large stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick"

"Serves you right" Jinx said darkly.

"Hey…don't you have 'The Da Vinci Code' for your Xbox?" Gar asked.

Dick nodded, "I'll get it…it's upstairs"

He stood up and ran towards the stairs. Jinx ran and cut him off.

"Err…I'll get it for you…where'd you place it?"

Dick wrinkled his eyebrows together, "It's on the bedside table in the Guest room"

"G-guest room?" Jinx asked in surprise.

Dick nodded, "Yeah. My cousin, Roy, came over and I have to move into another room…"

"Why? Didn't he like the Guest room?"

"Nope. He complained that my bed was bigger…so there"

Jinx nodded and raced upstairs, "_Shit…wonder if Vic and Kori found that out yet?_"

xxx

"Shit, shit, shit" Vic kept muttering to himself.

Then the door swung open.

"Shit" this time, it was Kori who said it.

The two prepared to make a run for it but relaxed when they saw that it was Jinx.

"Guys, Roy, Dick's cousin is using this room. All of Dick's stuff is in the Guest Room" Jinx said.

"I know" Vic said darkly, "We just found that out. Stupid…pissy…annoying…cousin…"

"What is 'pissy'?"

Jinx and Vic sighed and said, "Forget it, Kori"

"Follow me guys. I'm supposed to get something from there anyway"

Jinx opened the door and saw Dick shutting the door to the Guest Room. Jinx hastily shut the door and leaned on it, breathing heavily.

"Jinx? I think I just saw Vic and Kori in there. And didn't I say I'm staying in the Guest Room?" Dick asked confused.

Jinx stopped looking so conspicuous and said sheepishly, "I…err…forgot?"

"You've been acting weird lately…both you and Gar"

Dick made a beeline for the door of his room but Jinx blocked him, "Erm…shouldn't we go down now? Gar's probably waiting—"

"Are you hiding something from me Jinx?" Dick cut off.

Jinx laughed, "No…what would made you think that?" "_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_"

Dick pushed her out of the way and opened the door. It was empty. He looked under the bed, in the closet and even out on the balcony.

He shook his head and said, "I must be hallucinating"

"Damn straight" Jinx said, "_Whew…that was close! Where the hell did they go anyway?_"

"Come on, let's go down. Gar probably finishing off the rest of those fries" Jinx coaxed.

Dick nodded and sighed, "Yeah. We probably should"

xxx

Out on the edge of the balcony, twenty fingers of two teens hung on for dear life.

"_That was so close_" Vic thought.

Kori pulled herself up and gave Vic a hand, "Are you okay, Friend Victor?"

"I'm fine. That was so fucking close!" he said, exasperated.

Kori nodded, "I so very afraid when Friend Dick came out on the balcony"

Vic sighed, "Let's go to the Guest Room and hope for the best"

Vic opened the door a crack and silently crept out. He signaled for Kori to follow him. They tiptoed all the way to the opposite side of the hall and darted inside the empty room. The room was slightly less messy than Roy's since Dick's stuff was just scattered on the floor and that there were no unpleasant smells anywhere.

"Start digging Kori" Vic ordered.

Kori nodded and took out a spade from who-knows-where-but-wouldn't-really-want-to-know and stared digging through a pile of magazines.

"_She'll never learn will she?_"

An hour and a half passed and Vic found a heavily locked box with a thumbprint scanner from under a seven-foot high pile of socks, clean ones, "_Thank god_" Vic had thought.

"Let's take this baby away," Vic said.

"Baby?" Kori asked.

"Remind me never to use slang"

xxx

PS: Yayness! Another chapter. Poor Kori…she still doesn't get all the slang her friends use…GAR'S A GLUTTON! Meep…

Review or I won't update…just kidding. You're review just make me feel that people actually read this story, you know? So REVIEW anyway.


	14. Opening the Box

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've just started my sophomore year and the terror teachers have been piling homeworks and projects on us! Sorree! I mean it, everyday, they give us at least three LONG AS HELL assignments. And because of that, I only get to use my computer on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.

Hope you guys didn't get mad!

And sorry about the thing about Gar being a vegetarian…I completely spaced. Forgive me?

And to phantom of acuff: I'm really sorry about the powers thing. I really can't incorporate it into the story cause it will be off the plotline. Sorry! Maybe in the future I'll make one with their powers though.

to GirlNextDoor Aka Ravbin: being glutton means eating way WAY way too much when you don't really have too.

xxx

While the two teens were walking towards the living room, Jinx suddenly remembered something.

"Oh my god"

"What?" Dick asked her.

Jinx looked at him, "Dick, was the pizza you ordered pepperoni?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Did you tell Gar it wasn't _vegetarian_ pepperoni and cheese?"

"Shit"

The two made a mad dash to Gar only to find him polishing of the last slice of non-vegetarian-pepperoni-pizza.

"Fuck" Dick said backing away.

"What?" Gar asked, "By the way, this pizza tastes good. Remind to order veggie pizza there from now on"

Jinx laughed uneasily, "Um…Gar?"

"Yeah?" He asked, licking his fingers.

"That's real meat"

"Oh my—" Gar suddenly stood up and ran to the nearest vase.

He began retching in it like crazy without stopping for at least half an hour.

"My mom is going to kill me" Dick moaned.

"You're fault. How could you have forgotten that Gar was a vegetarian?" Jinx told him.

Dick grumbled loudly, "It was the authoress' fault"

"Authoress?" Jinx asked confused.

An invisible hand suddenly whacked Dick's head.

Dick pouted, "Nothing"

"You're hopeless just as Raven says" Jinx shook her head.

Gar poked his head out of the vomit-filled vase, "Uh guys—oh fu—"

He started throwing up again.

"Yup. Mom is going to kill me"

"Poor you"

xxx

Kori and Vic managed to smuggle the heavily locked box out of the house and into a dank and empty warehouse. Gar had finally stopped throwing up but would feel the need to bend over the toilet whenever he sees pizza. Jinx just kept on laughing at him all the way.

"This all your goddamn fault. How could you not notice that the pizza was real meat?" Jinx joked.

"Oh shut up. I was hungry" Gar shot back.

"That's what you get for being a glutton"

Jinx pushed open the warehouse door and saw Vic attempting to pry open the godforsaken box.

"Any luck?" Gar asked.

"This box is impossible! How the hell did Dick get his hands on a box like this?" Vic complained.

"Hello! Earth to Vic" Jinx said, "His father's the CEO of the most advanced cybernetic tech company"

"I think I heard Mrs. Grayson say that Mr. Grayson was taking a sabbatical for some psychological reason," Gar offered.

Vic and Kori looked sheepish and grinned uneasily, '_That was our fault_'

"Whatever…let's just get on with this. Hey Kori, any ideas on how to open this thing?" Jinx asked sarcastically.

Kori smiled and walked over to the box, "I presume that friend Dick's last print is still in this scanner of thumbprints so…"

She pulled out blush from her pocket and used it on the scanner. She then used a pore strip on it and pressed. The box clicked open.

Everyone was dumbstruck.

"How the hell did you do that?" Vic asked, incredulous.

"Never underestimate the power of good cosmetics" Kori said brightly.

Jinx and Gar looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Scooby-doo"

"That is most correct!" Kori replied.

Vic fell to the floor and stood back up again. Jinx pulled out her CSI gloves again and opened the box slowly. Gar pushed Jinx out of the way and grabbed the photo on top. He burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA!" Gar shouted, clutching his side.

Jinx slapped him upside the head and grabbed the photo before it could get damaged. Kori peered inside the box and pointed at something.

"There is something else inside this box of friend Richard's"

Vic reached inside and pulled out two things, a CD and a small photo album.

"What's that?" Gar asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

Vic shrugged and flipped open the photo album, "Whoa…"

"What's is the matter, Friend Victor?" Kori asked.

The rest of the group huddled around and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh fuck…are those--?" Jinx started.

Gar shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "—Raven and Dick?"

The entire photo album was filled with too-cute pictures of the two enemies back in their younger years with smiles on their faces.

"Oh god…is that…Friend Raven?" Kori asked.

Jinx nodded, "I bet this was around the time before I transferred to this school. Funny, have you guys ever seen those looks in their eyes before?"

Gar shook his head "They look…happy"

Vic looked closely at the picture, "Happier than I've ever seen them, actually"

Kori smiled slightly, "We're you guys not friends with them before?"

"I wasn't schooling with them before. I came here around the time that Dick was being an ass"

Vic nodded, "Well, me and Gar along with these two were a group but they had their own gigs and we had ours"

"Everyone always thought that they would end up together…but then Bridget came"

"The moment I saw that bitch, I wanted to rip her hair out. Acting like she was the queen on the fucking world," Jinx muttered.

"Who is this Bridget of whom you speak of?" Kori asked.

Vic sighed, "She transferred a few weeks before Jinx did. She was treated like a princess when she came here because her father was on the school board"

"Still that didn't stop her from breaking up Dick and Raven's friendship" Gar added.

Jinx snorted, "She just had to seduce him…and that's went everything went to hell"

Kori's smile turned sad, "Where is this Bridget now?"

Jinx grinned, "Oh…Raven kicked her ass. After Bridget told her that she just got together with Dick to spite her, she got pissed and threw one her fits"

Gar shuddered, "I've seen her fits"

Vic laughed, "Yeah. You've always been on the end of them"

"Anyway, she moved" Jinx finished, "But Raven and Dick's friendship was shattered beyond repair"

"If only Dick wasn't so stupid…" Gar said.

Vic looked at the picture, "…maybe things would've been different"

xxx

PS: A bit sappy right? And the thing about Kori and the cosmetics and taken completely from Scooby-doo. By the way, Bridget's a bitch. Let us all take our pitchforks and run after her screaming murder.

Thoughts? Comment? Suggestions? Shoot.


	15. The Video

A/N: An update! Thank god! Finally, the teachers have somewhat lessened the homework…I was actually supposed to update sometime this Saturday but there were heavy showers because of a nearby storm so our classes were cancelled. Yay!

God knows we need a break.

Onward with the chappie!

xxx

While all the craziness was going on at Dick's house, Raven was off unleashing her anger at poor unsuspecting alley cats and little annoying five year olds at the park.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Raven asked herself.

Raven grumbled loudly and stared up at the clear blue sky, "_Damn sky…mock me will you…_"

Isn't it obvious that her anger is still sizzling underneath the surface?

"_Why am I getting so pissed at everything now? Bad things have been happening since I saw that poster of the Prom…_"

Raven stood up and stuffed her hands inside her jeans. The grass felt squishy under her Chucks.

"_First, I get paired up with Dick-head for the Science project, then I get detention with him, and during that very same detention, I get locked in a room with him_"

Raven seethed at a kid who was blocking her path causing the innocent child to squeal away in fear.

"_This is all just too suspicious…if I get my hands on who else planned this, I'm am going to stab them repeatedly with a corncob_"

Why a corncob, you ask? They're blunt meaning they hurt more.

"Hey Raven"

Raven turned around only to find her friend, Bea more commonly known as Bee, behind her.

"Hey Bee"

"You look like hell just rained on your parade. What's up?" Bee asked, falling into a step beside Raven.

She sighed and squinted at the horizon, "_Him_"

"Again?"

"Yeah. I thought I managed to keep him completely out of my life except for the fighting but now…"

"…Something's changed hasn't there? Maybe an old feeling reawakening"

Raven glared coldly, "I burned and buried that feeling long ago, Bee. He's never going to change"

"How are you so sure?"

Raven threw her hands up in annoyance, "That's what's been bugging me! I'm not sure anymore! Every time I see him I just want to bring back what we had…"

"And what you could've had" Bee finished.

"Just drop it" Raven muttered, "No one can tell me that I didn't wait for him, because I did. And he screwed everything up"

Bee pat Raven's back comfortingly, "Hey. Don't be that way. You have friends, even better than Dick. You have me, Jinx, Kori, Gar, Cyborg…"

Raven smirked, "Cyborg, huh?"

Bee turned pink slightly, "What about him?"

Raven smiled this time, "Oh nothing…"

Bee ran in front of her friend and put her hands on her hips, "Oh you're not telling me something. Spit it out woman…"

Raven stuck her tongue out and ran the opposite direction, "You have to catch me first!"

"Come here!" Bee shouted, tackling Raven to the grassy ground.

Raven clutched her chest and punched Bee's shoulder, "I think I broke a rib. I'm suing you"

Bee stuck her tongue out and replied, "Then my people will call your people"

"Bee…?"

"What?"

"Thanks"

xxx

The so-called 'Spy' Team had retired for the night and Jinx had taken the box and everything inside it safely to her house. She pulled out the CD and inserted it into her DVD player.

"_After all the fighting that those two did, I'm still not sure of the real underlying reason why Raven hates Dick so much. I get the part where Dick mistreated her but could a grudge last this long?_"

Jinx sighed and jumped on her bed. She grabbed the remote control for the player and hit play.

_**laughter**_

_**"Richard Grayson! Put that away this instant!"**_

Jinx raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh God! Is that..._Raven_?"

Raven was on the screen wearing a white sundress and sandals.

_**"Don't be such a spoilsport, Rae. You agreed to this anyway" Dick said.**_

_**Raven pouted, "I still don't get why you want to see me in a dress for your birthday. I hate dresses"**_

_**Dick spun the cam around so it faced him and grinned, "Don't worry about her. She says that but we all know that my bestfriend Raven lurves dresses!"**_

_**Raven glared and tackled Dick to the ground with a malicious grin. The camera fell to the ground with a soft thud.**_

"Damn. For a kid, Raven still has that trademark evil smile. How old are they here anyway?"

_**Raven started tickling Dick to death on the grass, "Happy 13th Birthday"**_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jinx exclaimed, "This was taken a couple of months before the screw up"

_**Dick smiled and lay back on the wet, dewy grass, "You know. You're birthday's in a few months"**_

_**Raven narrowed her eyes, "Don't even think of planning anything. I'm going to massacre and mutilate you so bad that your own parents won't be able to recognize you if you pull anything"**_

_**Dick laughed and raised his hands in defeat, "I promise"**_

"Too bad he kept that promise more that he should've had" Jinx commented sadly.

_**The scene changed and this time it was Raven and Dick at the sunset.**_

Jinx smiled, "I guess Dick was filming this when Rae wasn't looking. The camera looks a bit obscured by some bushes"

_**Dick pulled out a rectangular box from his pocket and stuffed it in Raven's hand. He turned away blushing.**_

_**"What's this?" Raven asked, opening the box.**_

_**There was a locket inside. A heart-shaped one mind you.**_

_**Raven smiled, "Thank you. But what's it for?"**_

_**Dick looked at her and asked, "Remember when we were kids? I gave you a photo about us being bestfriends forever?"**_

_**"Yeah?" Raven attempted to put the locket on.**_

**_"Today's sort of the 7th anniversary for that" He took the necklace and placed it on Raven's neck._**

"Looks like someone's a closet romantic" Jinx said, smirking.

_**Raven looked at the locket hung around her neck and gave Dick a hug. However, the moment was ruined when she noticed the camera.**_

**_"RICHARD GRAYSON, HAVE YOU BEEN FILMING THIS?_"**

_**Then the screen went fuzzy.**_

Jinx turned off the player and placed the CD back in the box.

Jinx sighed and took one last look at the photo in the box, "God…both you guys are such idiots, especially you Dick. How could you let a whore destroy all that you had with that one person who truly loved you?"

xxx

PS: Soooooooooo? You likie? Sappy video, ne? Don't worry, humors just around the corner but I can assure you that the ending _will_ be fluffy…I've actually started thinking about that. The prom is in a few days already and both Dick and Raven have both neglected to listen to their friends. Or their hearts for that matter…

Maybe a surprise at the dance?

MUAHAHA!

-SaMiE-


	16. Blackmail 2 & 3: Complete!

A/N: This chapter is the bestest chapter ever! Raven glares at me shrinks into a puddle WAAH! Raven's scaring me! Dick glares sticks my tongue out at Dick Not scared of you. BLEAH!

Sorry 'bout my mild case of craziness…and thanks to for telling me about my slip-up about Cyborg in the last chappie…whoops.

And without further a due, presenting **_Chapter 16: Blackmail, Phase #2 & #3: Complete_**!

xxx

Jennifer "Jinx" Carlson walked out her high school building with the scariest look on her face. It was a look of pure evil. Today was the day. Today was the day that would cement all their hard work. Blackmail time. Jinx laughed evilly. She pulled out the two pieces of blackmail material from her pocket and grinned sadistically.

She threw open the doors to find her three accomplices with very similar looks on their faces.

"Gar. Get your cell and call Dick. Ask him to go to the park with you and Kori" Jinx ordered.

Gar took out his phone and flipped it open. He pressed number three and heard the speed dial. He put it on speakerphone.

"**_Hello?_**" Dick voice said from the other line.

"Hey Dick it's me Gar. Wanna meet up at the park later at six after your basketball practice?"

"**_Sure. Why?_**"

Gar grinned evilly, "Oh nothing. Just come"

Then he clicked the phone shut. He nodded at Jinx and she flipped open her phone and pressed the number two.

"**_Hey Jinx_**" Raven greeted. Apparently, Raven looks at the name of the person calling before she answers her phone.

"Hey Rae. Meet me at Black Shadow Café at six. Vic and I've got a little surprise for you"

"**_If this is another one of your fucking pranks I'm going to skin you alive_**"

Jinx laughed and pressed 'End Call'.

Gar and Vic were staring at her open-mouthed.

"What?" Jinx asked.

Gar shut his mouth, "You actually had the nerve to prank _Raven Roth_"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Duh. You guys are cowards to pull anything off"

Kori smiled, "One of phase complete"

Everybody sweatdropped.

xxx

Raven checked her watch grabbed a black hoodie hanging behind her door.

"_I swear, I'm getting a feeling that something **big **is about to happen…and that I'm not going to like it_"

Raven passed by the living room and saw that her father had yet again come home drunk as hell. He was lying passed out on the couch.

"That's gonna get you a bad back later…" Raven muttered.

She locked the door and stuffed the key in her pocket. The night's air was cold and the occasional leaf flinging onto her face was not very pleasant.

"_Damn age restrictions…just because I'm fifteen I can't drive yet…_"

Raven laughed, "_Who are they to judge people by the age? Jinx is sixteen and she drives like hell was after her_"

A couple of minutes later, she found herself in front of Black Shadow café, the greatest gothic hangout for misunderstood teens like herself. Raven lowered her hood and stepped inside the darkened room with only light from small hanging lamps from the ceiling.

Her amethyst eyes swept over the scene appreciatively, not knowing hell was going to erupt a few minutes from now. She spotted Jinx and Vic at the very back of the café and made her way towards them.

"Took you long enough" Jinx commented.

Raven rolled her eyes, "So, what's up?"

Jinx nodded at Vic and he pulled out a familiar looking book from behind him. Raven's eye widened.

"Fucking shit…is that my journal?" Raven exclaimed, grabbing the offending material from Vic's hand.

Vic grinned, "You can take that, I've made over a hundred copies of that waiting to be handed out to unknowing victims"

"WHAT THE FUCK, JINX?" Raven shouted, her eyes blazing with fury.

Jinx stood her ground and smiled, "We are willing to give everything up for one thing"

Raven sat back down and seethed, "Name your price"

Jinx and Vic looked at each other and smiled evilly, "You have to go with Dick to the Prom"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

xxx

Dick looked up at the sky as a scream echoed through the park and scared off a few birds.

"What the--?" Dick muttered.

Gar grinned uneasily as he heard Raven's scream, "Don't mind that Dick"

Kori grabbed Dick's arm and forced him to sit down on a bench, "Sit here Friend Richard"

"So…what were you going to tell me?" Dick asked.

Kori pulled out a bunch of photos from her bag with an evil glint in her eye.

"What's that?" Dick asked, attempting to look at the pictures.

"Show him Kori" Gar ordered.

Kori handed the pictures over and ducked behind Gar.

Dick turned red, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?"

Gar smirked, "Oh a little birdie gave them to me. And you can keep those by the way, I have a hundred more copies in my car which is parked in a place you will never learn about"

Kori came out from her hiding place, "We are willing to give you all the copies and all the negatives if you do us one favor, Friend Richard"

Dick took a deep breath and asked, "What's that?"

Gar looked at Kori and said, "Only if you go with Raven to the dance"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Dick shouted, and vaguely heard a girl's voice shout the same thing from somewhere.

Gar whistled innocently, "Then you won't mind Kori presses the button on the ejection seat of my car which will launch the pictures into the air…"

Kori pulled out her phone and said, "Friend Dick, you have no other choice but to accept or the pictures of your suit of birthdays will go public"

Dick sank back into his seat in defeat, "Fine. But you guys are so dead when the Prom is over"

xxx

Back with Vic and Jinx, Raven had no other choice to agree. She could not let other people feast their eyes on her journal.

Jinx pet Raven's back in sympathy, "It's okay Rae, I was the only one who read it. Vic and Gar didn't get a chance to read it because I threatened them with permanent impotency"

Raven glared her evilest glare at Jinx, "And that's supposed to make it better?"

"Not really" Vic said.

Just as he said that, four pagers sounded at the same time, belonging to Jinx, Gar, Vic and Kori. All of them said the same thing.

"**_Phase two: Complete_**"

xxx

PS: Sad to say that this ficcie is nearing it's end…probably three to four chaps left…oh well. Sooooooooooooo, whaddya think? Poor Rae and Dick. There's also a surprise going to happen at the Prom but I'm not gonna tell…MWAHAHA!

Boo-hoo you.

Review!

-SaMiE-


	17. The Slug Incident & The Breakup

A/N: Whew! After a month of Quarterly Exams and Long Tests, an update! PRAISE THE LORD! Or to whatever Higher Power you follow. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about this late chapter!

But anyway, I hope you like this one! It's probably the longest chap I've written for this story. It also sort of ties up a few loose ends, mainly how Raven and Jinx met and why Dick broke up with Bridget…onwards!

xxx

Jinx knocked loudly on Raven's door the next morning and shouted very, very loudly in a very, very perky Kori-ish voice.

"Ravie! Wake up!" Jinx hollered.

Raven grumbled loudly about evil, psychotic best friends and opened the door. Even her trademark glare didn't make Jinx flinch on such a beautiful day such as today.

"_Damn everything to hell…_" Raven thought darkly.

"Dear, dear Raven. Why so glum?" Jinx asked happily.

Raven snorted, "Don't do that. You sound like Count Olaf from A Series of Unfortunate Events"

Jinx stuck her tongue out, "Don't worry Rae. We had to do it. Our group wouldn't have lasted long with you and Dick's bickering. Besides, you two look cute together"

Raven narrowed her eyes at a leaf on the ground and watched it burn under the sun, "Say that again and I swear I will bury you deep in the ground without food or drink and attach a camera above you"

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "A camera?"

Raven grinned sadistically, "So I can watch the maggots eat you alive"

Jinx's smile faltered a bit but that I'm-so-damn-happy-smile was still on her face, "Okaaay…evil much"

"Like you're not" Raven snapped back.

Jinx put a slight bounce in her step "Don't get pissy with me, Rae. It was for a good cause"

"Good cause my ass"

Jinx laughed, "Man, if you're reacting like this, I so wanna see Dick's face!"

"If you want to see his face, punch it for me"

"Such a sadist"

"Got it from you, remember?"

Jinx smirked and remembered the 'Slug Incident'. It was when she and Raven first met, about three years ago…

_**Flashback**_

_**13-year-old Raven was walking around the desolate park seeing as it was nearly 9 PM. She was feeling so pissed after she had another row with Dick. Their fights were getting worse and worse. She had let her feet drag and it led her to the park. The night air was cold and damp seeing as it just rained. Then something got crushed beneath her feet.**_

"_**Gross" Raven commented, inspecting the bottom of her shoe.**_

_**It was slug.**_

"_**Annoying aren't they?" a voice said from in front of her.**_

_**Raven squinted but it was too dark to actually see whoever the person was.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

_**The figure stepped into the light of a nearby lamppost and smiled, "The slugs. They're really annoying"**_

"_**No shit"**_

_**Raven rubbed her foot on the concrete path to get the squished slug off her sole.**_

"_**My name's Jinx" the girl said.**_

_**Raven smiled back and replied, "I'm Raven"**_

_**Jinx grinned, "Hey, come here. I'll show you something"**_

_**Raven followed the pink haired girl to a small patch of soil. She pulled a pair of tweezers out of her pocket and picked up a big BIG slug from the earth. She set it on the concrete.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Raven asked.**_

"_**Just watch"**_

_**Jinx pulled a packet of salt from her pocket and opened it up. She sprinkled it a bit on the giant slug and watched it curl up and die.**_

"_**That's cool. Sadist much?"**_

"_**Yup!" Jinx replied happily.**_

_**Raven borrowed her new friends tweezers and took an equally big slug from the ground and onto the pavement.**_

"_**Let's conduct an experiment," Raven said while pouring a bit of alcohol on the slug.**_

"_**Are you trying to get the slug clean?" Jinx asked, snickering.**_

_**Raven rolled her eyes and pulled out a lighter from her pocket. She set the poor slug alight and watching it burn, baby burn.**_

_**Jinx laughed, "Now who's the sadist?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Ah…good days, good days" Jinx said, laughing.

Raven rolled her purple eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "Not so much"

Jinx laughed even more and pulled her friend towards the towering building of their high school.

"I am not going in there," Raven stated nonchalantly.

"Come on scaredy cat, you're acting like a sissy"

"Do you want me to cut your tongue off?" Raven threatened.

Jinx grabbed Raven's arm and hauled her inside the dreaded building, "No more threats Raven. You are getting inside this school and that's final"

Raven sighed in defeat and allowed herself to be dragged across the bustling halls until they reached the Science Lab.

Jinx pulled open the door and grinned brightly. This was such a happy day.

xxx

Gar and Kori both knocked on Dick's front door the next morning with particularly satisfied looks on their faces. Dick opened the door and glared at them with narrowed eyes.

"What's with the death glare, Dicky-poo?" Gar joked.

Kori nodded vigorously, "Yes, friend Richard. What is it with the Glare of Death? I believe Friend Raven has a similar glare"

The mention of her name caused Dick's heart to drop. Science, a.k.a. Physics, was their first period and they had to present their report to Mr. Bates.

"Let's just go" Dick said, "Where's Vic?"

Gar shrugged, "I think he had to meet up with Bee for their project"

"_At least that's one less person to torment me about the damn prom…_"

Gar grinned, "So Dick, what are you going to wear on your date with Raven to the Prom?"

Dick's eye twitched, "I have no idea nor do I care"

Kori smiled happily and exclaimed, "That is wondrous! We shall go to the Mall of Shopping after school!"

Dick groaned as Gar chuckled, "You asked for it"

Dick slumped his shoulders, "What have I done to deserve this?"

Gar slapped him on the back, "Well for one thing, you and Rae just feel the need to bicker every single time we meet so we decided to do something about it"

Kori thought for a moment and added, "You know, Friend Richard, even I still do not know the cause of this fight"

Dick's eyes darkened at Gar and willed him to shut up.

Kori smiled at Dick when she saw his darkened expression, "Do not worry, I understand if you do not wish to tell me'

Dick nodded and stopped in front of the tall building, "Do I have to go?"

He sounded like a three year old.

"Come on, Dick. Are you scared?" Gar taunted.

Dick let out a breath and followed the two teens inside the dreaded hellhole. They stopped in front of the Science Lab and pushed the door open.

xxx

"Hey guys!" Jinx greeted happily.

Raven glared at Dick then back at Jinx, "Will someone rip that annoying smile off her face?"

Kori nodded and proceeded to try and rip of Jinx's mouth. Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's just an expression, Kori" Dick said.

Raven snorted, "Ooh…Dick-face finally learned to use his brain"

"If you knew that Kori would misinterpret that, why did you even say it?" Dick snapped.

Raven opened her mouth to retort but Gar slapped a hand over it, "You two better stop if you fear for the sake of your reputations"

Jinx smirked, "Looks like you finally grew a backbone"

Gar stuck his tongue out. Kori started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked, pushing Gar's hand off her face.

She continued laughing and pointed at Gar's tongue. It was rainbow colored.

"What the fuck--?" Gar said.

Jinx whistled innocently and looked up at the ceiling, as if inspecting it the dead moth stuck on it.

"Jinx, what the hell was in that gum you gave me this morning?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You went to his house?"

Jinx shrugged, "I wanted to test out that gum I bought from the new candy joke shop in the mall"

"Then why didn't try it on yourself?" Gar complained, attempting to scratch the color out of his tongue.

"Such a whiner" Jinx commented, "You're lucky I didn't test the Exploding Candy Bar on you"

Kori snickered, "I believe you are right, Friend Jinx"

"Women" Gar muttered under his breath, "They all have a sick sense of pleasure seeing men suffer"

Dick slung an arm over Gar's shoulder and said, "I feel your pain"

The door opened and in came Mr. Bates, "I hope all of you have finished your papers. Submit them now"

Students lined up pair by pair and handed in their projects. Raven glared at Dick and held out her hand. Dick rolled his eyes and gave her a blue folder.

"Here you go, _Raven_" Dick said through gritted teeth.

Raven snatched it up and sent him a fake smile, "Thank you, _Richard_"

Raven marched up the Mr. Bates and handed in their paper. He looked at the two teens suspiciously and flipped open the folder. After a few seconds he set it down and smiled.

"How you managed to get this done is beyond me" he said, "Good work"

Raven walked back to her seat with a satisfied smile on her face. Now she didn't have to talk to or make any move to communicate with Dick for the rest of the day. You know, Raven would've actually forgiven Dick a long, long time ago if he really meant his apology. She knew that when he first tried to say sorry to her, it was just for the sake of someone actually talking to him.

After he and Bridget broke up, she went on this total rampage to destroy all his other relationships with everyone else. She fed them this cock-and-bull story about him cheating on her when it was the opposite way around. Bridget had been messing around with some other guy when they were still together. That's why he broke up with her.

"_I was right. If only he had listened to me when I tried to tell him about Bridget…_"

_**Flashback**_

_**Raven was in the library looking for Dick when she spotted him sitting at one of the tables, alone. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Dick about much of a bitch Bridget really was.**_

"_**Hey Dick" Raven greeted, sitting beside him.**_

_**Dick looked up from his book and flashed her a quick grin, "Hey Rae"**_

_**Raven snapped his book shut and said, "This is important Dick…I have to tell you something"**_

_**Dick looked at his watch, "Better make it quick. I have to pick up Bri after her cheerleading practice"**_

_**Raven sighed, "Dick…she's been cheating on you"**_

_**Dick laughed and stood up, "That's not true, Rae"**_

_**Raven followed him out and continued, "It is, Dick. I saw her with Peter Brinkley behind the gym a couple of days ago"**_

_**Dick turned around and glared at Raven, "Rae, I know you're jealous about me and Bridget but you don't have to be feeding me bullshit about things that aren't even true!"**_

_**Raven ran her hand through her hair, "Believe me, Dick. I'm your bestfriend!"**_

"_**By the way you're acting, you seem like you aren't!"**_

_**Raven stopped short, "This shows that you can't even trust me anymore"**_

"_**Why should I?" Dick snapped, "You're just trying to make Bri look bad so I'll break up with her!"**_

_**Raven snorted and pulled out a few pictures from her jacket. She threw them by his feet and walked off.**_

_**She turned around and said one thing, "Look at them. Look at what you've replaced our friendship with"**_

_**Dick felt ready to throw up.**_

_**The Polaroids by his feet were that of a nearly half naked Bridget with Peter Brinkley.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Someone tapped Raven on the shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Come one Rae. We'll be late for our next class" Jinx said.

Raven nodded, "Yeah"

As they made their way towards the Music room Jinx said, "Let's get through this day quickly. We still have to go to the mall and pick a dress for your _date_!"

Raven rubbed her temples and tried to get the growing migraine to disappear, "Jinx. Shut up"

sxx

PS: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Give me your thoughts! coughreviewcough

Poor Raven and Dick…I wonder what accidents to befall them at the mall? Mwahahahahaha! chokes

-SaMiE-


	18. Mall Time!

A/N: Sorry for the late, LATE update…I got lazy…sowee? Besides, we had out Intramurals yesterday and I felt like shit. Whoopdee freakin' dee.

runs from readers screaming murder

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

xxx

Minutes passed as the clock ticked slowly. Everyone in the room stared expectantly at the clock. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…then the bell rang.

They all scrambled out of their seats ready to face the weekend of preparing for the Prom that was only two days away. Most of the girls had already bought their gowns and such but still, until now, Raven Roth didn't have one. That's why her psychotic best friend was dragging her against her will towards the mall.

"Mall time, Rae!" Jinx exclaimed, sounding oddly like a retarded cheerleader.

Raven decided to voice out her thoughts and said bluntly, "You sound like a retarded cheerleader"

Jinx rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "You're going to regret that"

"Uh-huh" Raven said unbelievingly.

Jinx pretended not to hear her, grabbed Raven's pale wrist and stalked off to her car, "Mall time, Rae!"

Raven pulled back her hand and said defiantly, "I'm already agreeing to this hell-forsaken trip but there is _no fucking way _I'm getting in your car"

Jinx crossed her arms and asked, "Then how the hell are we supposed to get to the mall that is _20 blocks _away? Walk?"

Raven smiled evilly….

_**An hour and a half later…**_

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

"Damn…you…Ra…ven…." Jinx gasped out.

"But you love me" Raven said mockingly.

Jinx fell flat on the concrete floor and took deep heaving breaths, "Even breathing is hard"

"Such a wuss…I'm _so_ disappointed"

Raven reached inside her pocket and pulled out a Hershey bar. She tossed it down at Jinx and watched her devour it in one bite.

"Glutton too"

Jinx suddenly bounded up with incredible force and an all-too-happy grin on her face, "RECHARGE! WOOHOO! DRESS SHOPPING TIME!"

Raven sweatdropped and thought, "_I should've just given her 1/6th of that bar…now she's hyper…great_"

Jinx once again dragged Raven inside the mall and stopped at the first store that sold prom dresses. Raven squinted her eyes through all the pink-ness and confetti everywhere and felt the urge to purge.

"Jinx…?" Raven asked uneasily, "How can you stand this?"

Jinx grinned happily, "For one thing, it's for an evil cause so my brain has adjusted itself to the blinding atmosphere of girl shops"

"I taught you too well," Raven said regretfully.

Jinx shook her head and stuffed about seven dresses into Raven's arms before saying, "No, dear Raven. _I _taught _you _too little"

Raven rolled her eyes in response and added, "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision by making you my friend"

xxx

Dick slumped his shoulders as a giant vein grew on his forehead.

"Release me or suffer very slow and painful deaths"

Gar grinned happily and said, "It think you're in no position to make threats, Dick. Both literally and figuratively"

Dick groaned loudly and considered the pros and cons. First of all, his arms and legs were both clamped to the backseat of Vic's shiny new ride. He had specially _adjusted _the seats so that Dick was held in place by titanium holds that encircle his limbs plus his torso and head. Secondly, Vic, Gar and Kori are in possession of one of his biggest secrets that no one should ever know about, the pictures of him in his birthday suit.

Looks like the odds were in their favor. Big time.

Vic looked at his watch and then outside, "Where is Kori anyway?"

Gar nodded his head outside the window and replied, "Over there"

Vic's eyes widened as he saw what Kori were holding, "What _the hell _are those?"

Dick glanced out the window and proceeded to slam his head repeatedly into the hold surrounding his forehead.

Vic and Gar looked at each other and said at the same time, "Catalogs"

Ever since Kori went to the mall, dozens of people had piled her arms full of catalogs from various stores. Apparently, she took great interest in them and so proceeded to use them in this very _special _trip to the mall.

Kori hopped in the car with a wide smile, "Hello friends! Is it not a wondrous day to go to the mall of shopping?"

"Right you are, Kori. Ready to go?" Vic asked.

Kori grinned happily and nodded.

Gar pumped his fist up and shouted, "Woohoo! Let's give this baby's turbo engines a test run!"

Vic adjusted the gear and stepped flat on the pedal. The car began going into overdrive….

_**Three minutes and sixteen seconds later…**_

"Damn…" Gar muttered, wiping his unusually dry eyes, "…damn"

Kori clambered out of the car with shaking limbs, "Oh my goodness…"

Dick shook his head so that his hair, that had turned unbelievably flat, had to go back to its usual state, "Vic, you're worse than Jinx"

Vic took one glance at him and then began jumping up and down whilst shouting, "Booya! My baby's engines are on fire!"

Kori went over to the rocket engine thingy in the back and pointed, "Friend Victor, you are most correct. They seem to be alight"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vic screamed, running over to the back of the car while tugging a large white hose behind him.

He turned it on and watched the fire die out.

Dick stuck his tongue out "That's what you get for driving like hell"

"My baby!" Vic sobbed pitifully.

Gar laughed at the crying cybernetic prodigy and said, "You look like a three year old who lost her mommy!"

Vic turned to him with evil eyes and threatened, "Keep that up and your gonna look like a fifteen year old who lost the ability to speak coherently"

Gar paled and hid behind Kori, "Meep"

Kori grinned brightly, "Now that Friend Victor's offspring is no longer on fire. Let us shop!"

Gar grinned like a madman and set a collar on Dick before allowing Vic to release him from his reinforced titanium bonds.

"To the mall!" Gar shouted.

xxx

After about fifteen shops, Raven thought that there was no way in hell that she would survive this whole day.

"Try these on!" the over-eccentric shop manager.

She stuffed Raven's arms with a load of clothes just like Jinx had done previously.

"Kill me. Just kill me" Raven pleaded.

Jinx stuck her tongue out and pushed her inside the dressing room.

Raven came out five minutes later wearing this frilly, pink and incredibly laced dress. Jinx took one look at it and fainted.

The manager picked Jinx up from the floor and said, "Oh dear. Why don't you try on the next dress?"

Raven stomped back into the dressing room and came back out wearing a frill and lace free green dress but made her look like a slut. The damn hem stopped an inch below her ass!

"Screw this" Raven muttered, seeing Jinx's shocked expression.

"We're going take a while aren't we?" the manger asked.

Jinx nodded vigorously.

But after ten dresses, Raven still hadn't found a dress…

Jinx slapped her head repeatedly against a wall when a flicker of something on the rack beside her, caught her eye.

"Fucking shit…." Jinx muttered grabbing the dress, "How did I not see this?"

Raven came out of the dressing room looking beat, "Found anything yet?"

Jinx grinned and turned to the cashier, "Ring this up please"

xxx

Over on the other end of the mall, Dick was in his own hellish nightmare. Kori kept on putting him in these ridiculous outfits…

"Come out, Dick!" Gar called out.

"It can't be that bad!" Vic assured him.

"Yes, friend Richard!" Kori added.

Kori's eyes were brightly shining when Dick came out and the other two boys were just completely mortified.

He was wearing lime green pants, a neon pink tank top and white vest.

Gar threw up. Several times,

"Next" Vic said, covering his burning eyes.

Kori smiled and picked out another set of clothing for him. This time he came out in an orange suit with holes on a knees and elbows, plus, his shoes were big and bright red.

Gar laughed his head off, "Oh…my…God…he looks…like…Ronald…McDonald!"

"Vic! Help me out!" Dick shouted, Kori pulling him back into the dressing room.

Just as all hope was lost, Vic's eyes spotted an outfit hidden in the very last rack.

"Booya"

xxx

PS: still hiding from pissed out readers Review before they get me!

readers spot evilsadisticbutterfly and tie her to a chair in front of a PC

AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

-SaMiE-


	19. Tribute

A/N: Haven't you guys noticed that Katie (Blackfire) only appeared in the first chapter? Well, I have and decided to make this chapter…a _tribute _to her. I don't particularly hate her but I just feel the need to torture someone.

Poor her…although her suffering doesn't start in this one, this chappy will give you a _brief insight _on how Katie Anders acts when she thinks she's all alone…

People with weak stomachs, BEWARE!

xxx

The day after Raven's horrendous shopping trip with Jinx, they had gone to the mall again to meet up with the rest of the gang for a Pre-Prom rendezvous.

"Can't I have at least one day of peace before the apocalypse?" Raven protested as she was, once again, dragged to a place against her will.

"No" Jinx replied bluntly.

Raven looked at Jinx suspiciously and asked, "How do I even know that you're going to cough up the copies of my journal after the Prom?"

Jinx grinned, "You're just going to have to trust us"

Raven groaned out loud, "That's what I'm afraid of"

Jinx rolled her eyes and continued to pull Raven across the mall towards McDonalds. Unfortunately on their way there, Katie and her army of skanks happened to cross paths with them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Wednesday and Wednesday" Katie said sneering.

"Keep on making a face like that and it'll stay that way" Jinx shot back.

"I think I already has" Raven added coolly.

Katie leaned in with her eyes narrowed and said, "You think you're so smart, huh Roth? We'll see who's laughing when I go with Dick to the Prom and you have to go with your disgusting friend all alone"

Jinx was already opening her mouth when Raven elbowed her in the side sharply.

"Who says he's even going with you?" Vic's voice asked from behind them.

Katie saw Dick between Kori and Gar and sauntered over to him, sashaying her hips like she has epilepsy or something.

"Dicky-poo!" Katie exclaimed in a sugary voice.

Gar snorted as Kori rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Sister Katie, what seems to be wrong with your pelvic region? You appear to have…err…insects in your pants"

This time, Vic laughed out loud, "Ants, Kori. Ants"

Katie pushed her sister on her shoulder and snapped, "I'm in a skirt, Kori. And men find that sexy"

"Idiot men do …to the rest you just look like a slut," Jinx added.

Katie flipped her off, wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and asked, "So, honey…what time are you picking me up, tomorrow? I can be ready by eight…"

Dick pushed her off and said, "Why should I pick you up? I'm not your date"

Katie laughed a very, VERY fake laugh and batted her eyelashes; "Of course you're going with me, silly! I'm your girlfriend!"

Dick raised an eyebrow and declared, "Just because I helped you up when you fell down the bleachers doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend"

Raven snickered at that one, "Yeah. You flashed nearly two hundred people that day. Pink Hello Kitty underwear with a big rip on the crotch, was it?"

Gar covered his ears and shouted, "No! Burning images!"

Vic raised his arms up and protested, "Raven, come on! I just ate!"

"You better shut up, Roth…if you know what's good for you" one the girls in league with Katie said.

"You sure don't wanna wake up with your hair all gone just like your mother, do you? She died of cancer didn't she?" another girl added.

"She probably got cancer because of so much depression about her disappointment of a daughter" the last one pitched in.

Raven was practically steaming by now, "Don't you dare talk about my mom that way. You're mothers are off fucking different guys a week"

Jinx looked at Tiffany, the skanks in disco boots, and asked, "How many stepfathers this month, Tiff? Seven?"

"Why you little—"

Katie raised her hand up, "Don't bother, Tiffany. At least we actually have mothers"

With that she started walking off. Raven sucked in a deep breath.

"Calm down, Raven" Cyborg warned.

"You don't want to get pissed here," Gar said quickly.

Raven smiled creepily at them and said, "Wait here"

"Go Raven!" Jinx whispered.

Raven caught up with Katie and turned her around, "Hi Katie! Forgot to give you this!"

SLAM! Raven's fist collided with the blonde-haired girls nose, breaking it.

"YOU BITCH!" Katie shouted, grabbing her blood-gushing appendage, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Raven walked back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That was a VERY good one, Rae" Jinx commented, slapping her on the back.

"I know" Raven replied.

Kori nodded vigorously, "Yes Friend Raven. I have wanted to do that to Komand'r since she bit the head of my doll of Barbie"

"Komand'r???" Dick asked, laughing.

"Yes. That is her real name"

"Oh that's…funny…" Gar managed to say.

"It sounds like Commander!" Vic added, bursting into laughter.

"That is such good blackmail material," Jinx said, shaking her head.

Raven grinned maliciously; "I might have some better revenge plans than that…come with me Jinx"

As Jinx was dragged off to God-knows-where she shouted, "We'll meet at my house tomorrow at 7 before the Prom!"

"What those two are planning, I don't even want to know" Vic said.

Kori turned to him and asked, "Why not, Friend Victor?"

Gar stood beside her and replied, "Well Kori, whenever they plan something, it always end up badly for their victim"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Let's go Kori. I don't want to spend this day bickering about Raven"

xxx

"Where the hell are we going, Rae?" Jinx demanded, though she was not really paricularly worried.

Raven stopped and pointed at the shop in front of them. It was a hardware shop.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are we doing here? Are we going to buy spare parts of a Doomsday Machine hidden in your closet?"

"That sounds very, very seductive but no. We need CDs and memory cards for my video camera and my digicam"

"I always did like you as a conspirator"

"I know you do. Now, let's go inside!"

After about sixteen minutes inside that shop, the two came out with matching maniacal grins on their faces.

"Here" Raven said, handing Jinx her camera, "You take the pictures. I'll take the videos"

"I am SO gonna have fun with this"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Now…lets make Katie know who she's dealing with"

Jinx looked around and asked, "But where'd they go"

Raven thought for a moment and turned to Jinx, "Jinx…you do remember how to do Carla's voice, right?"

Carla is one of Katie's groupies currently on a vacation in Malibu.

"Yeah…I think I know where you're going with this"

They ran to the nearest phone booth and referred to Raven's phone for Katie's number.

"Cover your ears, Rae. You may not like the extremely perky and air headed voice that I'm going to use"

Raven made face and remained out the said booth.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring-**_

"**_Hello? Katie speaking. Who is this?" _**Katie answered in this annoyingly sugary and sweet voice that sounded so fucking fake.

Jinx grimaced and replied, "HI GIRLFRIEND!!! Guess who?"

"_**Carla!! You're back from Malibu?"**_

"No, silly! I'm just checking on my BESTEST FRIEND ever! Whatcha doing?"

"_**I'm in the mall with the rest of the girls! We're having a mani-peddy in California Nails and Day Spa"**_

"I would give ANYTHING to be there! Anyway, I just wanted to call and see how things were going! Have fun!"

"_**Alright! Bye sistah!"**_

"Bye!" Jinx hung up and nearly threw up.

"Done yet?" Raven asked.

Jinx shuddered, "I think my brain just turned into goo"

"Where are they?"

"In the California Nail's and Day Spa"

"The game's afoot"

"You've been watching too much CSI. Doesn't Grissom always say that?"

"Whatever. Now, revenge time!"

xxx

"So Vic, what do you think those girls are doing?" Gar asked.

Vic shivered and replied, "I don't think I want to know"

Kori stopped suddenly and pointed to her left, "Are those Friends Raven and Jennifer?"

Dick shook his head, "They're probably off plotting world domination"

"For once, I agree with you" Gar added.

Vic looked away and ushered them forward, "Whatever they're doing, I do not want to end up in the middle of it"

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Who's up for Tofu smoothies?" Gar asked.

Dick and Vic turned green and threw up.

xxx

Raven pulled out her video cam and crept inside the Spa. She and Jinx hid behind these amazingly large plants with pink, yes PINK, leaves.

"They're in there…in the very back. They have dividers between them" she whispered.

Jinx pulled out the digicam and replied, "But how are we going to know what we're going to film?"

"I've done this before. When the girl doing her nails leaves, she'll be alone. Everyone does something weird when they think no ones looking"

"Good point"

After about three or so minutes, the girl had to leave to attend to some new customer.

"Wait…now film!"

Katie looked around suspiciously before sticking her un-manicured finger up her nose and pulling out a very LARGE booger. To make things worse, she put it in her mouth.

"EEEWW!!" Jinx exclaimed, "Wait, didn't you just break her nose?"

Raven clamped a hand on Jinx's mouth, "Sshh!"

The manager looked around sharply before going back to the logbook.

"Keep quiet!" Raven warned, "You want us to get caught?"

Jinx muttered a quick apology before taking a few shots of Katie's indecent act.

"After this one, we just need one more creepy thing she's going to do and we'll go to the school"

"You're looking for the tape of her 'fall' from the bleachers, right?"

Raven nodded and continued filming,

"Shit! Raven look!" Jinx whispered, pointing at Katie.

"What?" Raven snapped her eyes back at the pink clad girl and turned green.

Katie had taken off her right sock revealing this enormous toe that had turned green because of some sort of infection.

"That's gross!"

Jinx looked away, "That's probably why she wears socks even if she's in sandals or flops"

"I think I've seen enough. Lets scatter!" Raven said quickly.

They snuck out silently before letting out a breath once they were 10 meters away from the Nail Spa.

"That was just plain…NASTY" Jinx commented.

"But this is so worth it!" Raven assured her, "School time!"

"I think the drama geeks have copy of the fall because they keep on reenacting it when Katie isn't looking"

Raven nodded and pulled Jinx out of the mall and into the bus.

"Remind me never to piss you off" Jinx said.

Raven shook her purple head, "I always do but you never listen"

Jinx paused for a minute, "You're right. I don't. But it's fun pissing you off!"

"Jinx, Jinx, Jinx…" Raven muttered, "How do I deal with you?"

xxx

PS: Ahhh…gross isn't she? Well, I probably have two chapters left for this story…three max. Time flies so much…I can't even believe I'm in second year already and that 3rd quarter is about to start. Which reminds me of one of my fave quotes ever…

"_Life is too short that we often regret never saying things that should've been said and never doing things that should've been done_"

This is basically simple quote saying Live Life To The Fullest. You may not know your moment may have passed…and you'll end up regretting it forever.

-SaMiE-


	20. PreProm Nightmares

A/N: I hate They wouldn't let me update last week! I tried uploading this chapter up but it wouldn't go through! Damn Fanfiction. Good thing they fixed up this major inconvenience…poo. chases people AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ending's almost near! I can't believe that this story is getting SO MUCH FREAKIN' LOVE from all of you! Well, I could've never gotten this far without all your support so a BIG THANKS.

But I'll save the sentimental crap when the story is actually over. grins

BTW, I made Blackfire blonde because it has something to do with Raven and Jinx's little surprise for her at Prom.

So now I present to you… "Pre-Prom Nightmares"

xxx

"Hey Dick!" Gar called from inside the bathroom of Dick's room.

Dick pulled his head out of the closet, "What?"

"Where's your hair wax?"

"It's in the cabinet beside the sink"

"I can't find it!"

Vic turned around and shouted, "Gar! Watch out for---!"

CRASH!

"Crap"

Ah, yes…the Senior Prom. It was starting in about two hours and the boys were tumbling over the mess in Dick's room trying to get ready. The key word here is _trying_.

Gar leaped out of the bathroom with his hair styled like Elvis Presley, "Thank you, thank you very much"

"Jesus Christ... You are not going to the dance like that," Dick said.

Vic pulled on his tux, took one look at Gar and ran him over, "There is NO FREAKIN' way you are going to this Prom looking like Elvis!"

Dick buttoned his shirt up and asked, "Who are you guys going with anyway?"

Gar turned red and mumbled, "Terra Markov"

"The blonde girl who wants to be an environmentalist?"

"That's her. She told me that we'd just meet up at the gym"

"How 'bout you, Vic?"

"Bee…"

As he said her name, hearts started popping out everywhere.

"Someone's in love" Dick commented then proceeded to styling his hair.

"She's so perfect…" then the hearts popped and he turned to Gar, "Why aren't you going with Jinx?"

"Why the hell should I?" Gar said indignantly, "She's evil and she tortures me"

"That's because she likes you" Dick said.

Vic rolled his eyes, "And you ask why girls don't like you. You're dense, dude. DENSE"

Dick snorted, "That's actually an understatement"

"What's wrong with Terra?" Gar asked.

Vic pretended to think and said, "Well for one thing, she should hate you for throwing mud in her face and proclaiming, 'BE ONE WITH THE EARTH!' or something like that"

Dick nodded, "Aren't you the least bit curious why she agreed to go out with you?"

"No"

"Man you are stupid"

Vic looked at his watch and said, "Shit. It's 7:30…Jinx told us to meet her and the girls at her house by seven"

"Damn. Let's go"

Dick ushered them all out of his room and out the front door. His mom, however, stopped him as he was getting into Vic's car.

"Here, sweetie. Don't forget this" she thrust a package into his hands and closed the door.

Dick looked at the box and saw the name Raven written on the top, '_Must be a corsage_'

"Do you guys have everything? I still have to pick up Bee from her house" Vic asked, moving out of the driveway.

"Yup!" Gar affirmed.

"Off we go!"

xxx

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Raven shouted, "YOU ARE NOT COMING NEAR ME--- OH CRAP!"

Sizzle. Hiss. Sizzle.

"I hate you" Raven said dangerously.

Jinx grinned evilly, "Raven, Raven…your hair and skin are just WAY too sensitive"

Kori nodded, "Yes, friend Raven, it is only foundation, eye shadow, lipstick and blush"

Jinx raised the curling iron, "And don't forget this"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't even believe that you, Jennifer Carlson, are actually condoning make-up to be put on your _goddamn gothic _bestfriend"

"Well…since you are gothic, you should be used to the make-up"

"You use the liner of eye, do you not?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. EYELINER…not all this other shit"

"Oh don't be such a whiner. We're almost done…" Jinx said, twirling a clump of hair around the iron.

Raven glared at the two girls, "If my hair burns, I am burning both your asses to the ground"

Kori looked confused…again, "Are not asses…animals?"

"She was talking about our butts, Kori"

"Oh…that must hurt very much"

"Yes it will so you better hurry up," Raven warned.

"Fine, fine"

After nearly an hour and a half of screaming, falling down, tripping and running into things, the three girls finally got ready.

"This is why I never got to school functions," Raven said, smoothening out a wrinkle in her dress-ahem-prom wear.

"Are Friends Richard, Garfield and Victor downstairs?" Kori asked, put on the final touches of her make-up.

Jinx popped her head out the corridor and shouted, "MOM! ARE THEY THERE YET?"

Another shout came sounding across the house, "YES DEAR! YOU BETTER COME DOWN!"

Kori winced and whispered in Raven's ear, "Is friend Jennifer's family always so…loud?"

Raven nodded with a grimace, "You'll get used to that"

"I hope not"

Raven sniggered and said, "Come on…our _dates _are waiting for us…wait"

"Yes?" Kori asked.

"Who are you going with?"

"Erm…friend Richard's kin…Roy"

Jinx turned back to them, "ROY? You're going with track team star slash archer extraordinaire Roy "Speedy" Harper?"

"Yes" Kori replied happily, "I believe he is also downstairs…so that means I will not be riding with you in Friend Victor's offspring"

"Damn…lucky bastard" Jinx said, "If he tries to pull anything on you, spray him with this"

She tossed Kori a can of mace.

"Pull anything?" Kori asked.

Raven took the can of mace and made a spraying motion with it, "If he does or says anything that displeases you, spray him"

"Okay!" Kori said, stuffing the mace in her purse.

"Okay…chitchat over…time to go down!"

xxx

"Jinx told us to meet her here at seven. It's already eight…where the hell are they?" Gar mumbled.

"Oh shush…" Bee said, "There they are"

Dick and Vic turned their heads up at the girls going down the stairs.

"Oh my g…" Dick's voice trailed off.

Gar's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Shit…is that…Jinx?"

Jinx walked down the stairs wearing a sleeveless, V-cut black dress up to the knee where it continued in pink lace. She was also wearing black boots and her hair was styled in NORMAL pigtails sprinkled with pink and black glitter.

Vic patted Gar on the back, "Bad luck, dude. You should've asked her when you got the chance"

Roy, who happened to be standing next to Dick, nearly fainted when he saw Kori.

She was in a spaghetti-strapped, light green sparkly dress up to the knee and pumps. She was also wearing an emerald necklace that went with her whole outfit. Her hair fell around her shoulders and was held back by a green clip.

Roy grinned and gave out his hand, "Milady"

Kori blushed and took the offered hand.

Jinx however, slapped Roy's hand away and announced, "Will all of you please turn your attention to the fruit of our hard labor…after many punches and threats, we managed to get Raven…in that"

Raven rolled her eyes and stepped down. NOW everyone's mouth was dropped open.

"R…raven?" Bee stuttered out.

Believe it or not, Raven was decked in a dark purple, STRAPLESS dress that cinched at the waist and flowed out until her knees. She was also wearing purple strapped-till-the-ankle HEELS and MAKE UP. Her hair was in loose curls ala Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

"OH MY GOD" Vic said out loud before bursting into tears, "MY LITTLE RAVEN IS ALL GROWN UP!!!"

Bee patted his back lightly, "It's okay, Vic"

Dick managed to get a hold of his senses and wiped the drool coming from his mouth.

He walked up to her and gave out his elbow, "You look…"

Raven glared at him, "No wise cracks, birdboy. I'm doing this just because of my stupid journal"

"…beautiful" Dick finished, "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual"

The three pairs plus Jinx and Gar going shotgun, walked out the door. Dick stopped right outside the door when he remembered the box that his mom gave him.

"Oh…here"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Just open it" Dick said exasperatedly.

Raven narrowed her eyes and opened the small box. There was a silver necklace inside with an amethyst as the pendant.

"…thank you" Raven said quietly.

Dick took the necklace from her hands and put it on her.

"There…"

He turned red and started walking off, "_What the HELL just happened???_"

Raven touched the necklace and followed the rest of the group.

A small smile was gracing her lips.

Too bad that smile didn't last long.

xxx

The ride inside Vic's car, which had surprisingly fit in all of them except Kori and Roy, was so freaking tense and quiet that Jinx nearly combusted.

"OKAY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH ALL THIS TENSION???"

Raven elbowed her sharply in the side and said, "Well for one thing, Gar hasn't stopped fidgeting in his seat since the ride started and Dick keeps on mumbling under his breath"

Dick snorted, "Someone's touchy"

"Oh please. The last thing I really want to do is go on this fucking Prom with you" Raven retorted.

Gar fidgeted even more.

"Will you please stop moving???" Raven snapped.

Gar squeaked and sunk farther in his seat, "Sorry"

"Oh stop picking on him"

"I am not picking on him. He's being annoying"

Dick laughed at that, "EVERYTHING is annoying to you!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Grayson, no one's talking to you!"

"STOP!!!" Bee shouted.

Everyone quieted down and slumped in their seats.

"Now" Bee continued, "I know all about this torture-Katie-plan…so Jinx, did you bring the CD?"

Jinx nodded her head at Raven, "It's with her"

Raven grinned, all thoughts of murdering Katie in her mind, "Here"

Bee took it and said, "I'll get this to our DJ when we get there"

Vic stopped the car and announced, "I'll come with you. We're here"

The teens stepped out of the car and saw Kori waving at them from the gym's entrance.

Raven turned to Dick and grabbed his tie, "Let's go"

Dick, who was just too tired to argue and add the fact that Raven was dragging his by his neck, followed in suite.

Gar looked at Jinx, "Do you have the other CD?"

Jinx took it out of her purse and handed it to Vic, "You two better get BOTH those played. The whole plan depends on this one night"

"Let's not mess it up," Gar added.

Vic grinned and pumped his fist up in the air, "PARTY TIME!!!"

xxx

PS: Crazy aren't they? Well, this 'other CD' is something that Jinx worked on last night while Raven was working on the Katie CD. Let's just say that things aren't going to be pretty for Komand'r OR Raven (at least in her mind).

I haven't actually written the last chapter but I've planned for one last chap plus an epilogue. I'm also thinking about a sequel but I'm not really sure whether or not it'll happen since I'm working on a new Harry Potter slash fic, yes it's my first _slash _fic. I reread Voldemort's Daughter and I thought that it was ABSOLUTE CRAP. I hate it but I won't delete it since it was the first story I actually published.

So… let's all just hope for the best for the sequel and my new story!

Love lottz,

-SaMiE-


	21. The Prom: Part I, Katie's Surprise

A/N: Hello faithful readers of my insane story! I've decided to torture you all and make the Prom about 2 or three chapters long. I know, I'm mean. I could've ended it in this one chapter but I just love the suspense. And besides, it would have taken me at least two more weeks if I finished it in one long chapter. Hehe…

So I present to you, Chapter 21: "The Prom: Part 1, Katie's Surprise"

xxx

"Whoever made up the theme 'Disney Fairytales' is seriously off their rocker" Raven muttered then glanced around, "Jinx?"

Jinx had been looking at Gar and Terra, "Sorry…yeah, it looks more like an Everything-Pink-Festival"

Raven leaned down at the giant sign standing up near the gym door and read out loud, "With emphasis on Sleeping Beauty"

Jinx poked a nearby pink cloud, "Is this cotton candy?"

Vic heard the word cotton candy and immediately chomped on the puffy cloud, "Yummy. Want some?"

"Gross. You did not just eat that" Dick commented, turning green, "Oh my God…Bee?"

True to his shock, he spotted Bee chomping the same cotton candy that Vic was eating.

"You guys are unbelievable" Dick said.

"Friends…? Why is Friend Victor eating the fluorescent pink clouds?" Kori asked, heading over to them.

Raven's eyes flashed over to Kori's side, "Where's Roy?"

Kori pointed to the punch bowl, "He is getting us some 'punch'…I wonder why is it called that way?"

Jinx shrugged then grinned, "Hey Vic, Kori…let's leave Raven and Dick to their date"

"Have fun!" Vic shouted.

"I hate them" Raven said out loud, as everybody else left.

"Ditto" Dick muttered, more to himself than Raven.

Dick looked over at Roy who was getting some punch and said, "I'll go get some drinks"

"Whatever" Raven said, moving further into the gym and towards the clump of tables on the left side. She plopped down and growled grumpily.

"_This is all so fucked over_"

Then the song I Slept With A Fallout Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written After Me by none other that Fallout Boy came playing across the humungous speakers.

"_Maybe not…_"

Raven smiled slightly at the choice of music and did not notice Birdboy coming near.

"_Is Raven…having a good time?_"

Instead of keeping his damn mouth shut, he just HAD to voice out his thoughts.

"Having a good time?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and slumped even further in her seat.

"_And she says that she has no issues…_" Dick thought dryly.

Raven's eyes flickered over at the space under the bleachers and declared, "Wait here. I'll just head over to the restroom…"

"Yeah…" Dick said, looking over his shoulder and thinking whether or not Vic, Gar, Kori or Jinx were staring at them.

Raven walked discreetly opposite the bathroom and ducked under the bleachers. She passed under a few metal beams and spotted the particular spot she had seen earlier.

She walked over to a rusted beam and crouched down, there were some words written there.

'_Robin + Raven forever_'

"_Too bad you were such an ass…_" Raven thought.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Hey! Where are we going?" Dick whispered.**_

_**It was pitch black and the only light there was was the glow of Raven's watch. **_

"_**Shhh…I'm trying to…" her voice trailed off.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

_**Raven pointed on the steps above their heads where two figures could be seen doing something they shouldn't have. She smirked and pulled out a video cam then set it on night mode. She posed it so that it was facing upward.**_

"_**Is that Katie?"**_

"_**No shit"**_

_**Dick rolled his eyes at her evilness and desire to destroy everything that managed to get in her way. Eventually, after ten minutes or so, he got bored and found a small piece of metal on the floor. He sat next to a beam while Raven was still filming and began scratching some stuff on the metal, wrecking the paint job.**_

"_**We're done" Raven said finally after half an hour.**_

_**Dick quickly dropped the bar he was holding and stood up, "Okay…let's go"**_

_**Raven smiled and asked, "What were you doing there anyway?"**_

_**Good thing it was dark and Raven couldn't see that blush that was creeping up Dick's face.**_

"_**Nothing"**_

"_**Says you…"**_

_**Raven made a mental note to check it out later.**_

_**The next day, Bridget came, and all was forgotten.**_

_**Almost 6 months after their falling out, Raven's Edgar Allan Poe book fell on the same spot and she had to go down and get it. All Raven could think was…**_

"_**How could you have been so stupid?"**_

_**End Flashback…**_

"How could you have been so stupid?" Raven muttered.

"I guess I was"

Raven turned around and seethed at Dick's…almost sad face.

"Yeah. You were and you still are"

Raven began walking away but Dick grabbed her hand, "Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because you disappointed me so fucking much"

She pulled her hand away and marched off. The moment that she stepped out from under the bleachers, Jinx excused herself from the gothic dude she was talking to and headed straight for Raven.

"Ready, Rae?" Jinx asked.

Raven's glare disappeared and she grinned, "Yeah. Is the CD with the VJ?"

"Uh-huh…you make the intro," Jinx said, ushering her towards the mike.

Raven smirked and motioned for the VJ to cut the music.

"Ahem…ladies and gents, sorry to interrupt your fun but Jinx and I have a little surprise for you. Please feast your eyes on the screen and let them do all the walking to the path to enlightenment"

Every one was curious to what was going on and turned to the giant screen at the head of the gym. A very creepy stalker sounding voice suddenly blasted through the speakers.

"**_Hello Senior Students of Jump City High School. You all think you've got nothing to hide but everyone here has secrets they would rather not let anyone find out_**"

People started fidgeting and looking around in a paranoid way.

"**_Don't worry. My fellow conspirator and I only have sights for our very own 'I'm-A-Bitch-Katie-Anders'_**"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief except for a certain blonde girl who was looking with horror at the screen.

"**_Well, for starters, her name isn't even Katie. It's actually Komand'r. Pretty freaky huh? Add that to the fact that her looks aren't even real. Can you say Plastic Surgery? This is what Kom-ahem-Katie looks like now. Pretty but she dresses like a slut way too much_**"

A picture of Katie smiling wearing heavy make-up and a tube top plus a mini skirt flashed on the screen's right side.

"**_Here's what she really looked like before she and Kori transferred here to Jump City_**"

A picture shimmered on the left side.

Everyone gasped and fainted.

Katie screamed.

There was a picture of Katie, brunette, wearing gigantic orthodontic braces, pimples, incredibly bushy eyebrows and fat. Oh yeah, and don't forget to add the ridiculously large glasses.

"**_Ah…hurts don't it? The picture blinded me too. Here are two videos that we have managed to get of our beloved Katie_**"

First off, it started out with the video of Katie's magnificent fall from the bleachers and flashing everyone her holey underwear. Everyone got a good laugh from that.

"Good times, good times" could be heard from corners of the gym.

Katie was ready to pull her hair out or just kill herself.

"**_The next video contains some pretty graphic scenes. Unless you want to throw up your dinner, grab a paper bag_**"

The next video was more horrifying. It was the short documentary on Katie's booboo at the California Nails and Day Spa. Katie's date had begun inching away from her only to run to the bathroom and throw up. Nearly fifty students followed him and flocked into the restroom.

"**_Now you all know what happens when you mess with us. Raven Roth and Jinx Carlson signing out_**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Katie fainted on the floor with a look of horror still on her face. The, the janitor appeared, pulled his cap low and proceeded to sweep Katie's body away, literally.

"That was fun," Raven said, grinning.

Jinx grinned back and replied, "This is definitely the best year ever…oh wait, I see Vic there…I'll see you later!"

"Yeah…" Raven replied.

Raven decided to get some fresh air first before going back to her 'date'. She went out through the back door and stared up at the starry night sky.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven's eyebrow rose as she turned to look at the person behind her, "Hey Kori"

Kori sat down beside her and said, "You know, friend Raven, you should consider giving Friend Dick the benefit of the doubt"

"Why should I?"

"Because he is making the attempt"

"…What if I can't?"

Kori looked straight at her, "Then I misjudged you. You are not as forgiving as I hoped you to be"

"Some things are just very hard to forget"

"Then do not. No one is asking you to forget everything…Friend Dick is only human. Humans make mistakes"

"Yeah…the biggest flaw that God could ever give us"

Kori smiled, "Just listen to him. When he is telling the truth, I know that you are able to tell"

She stood up and walked back inside the gym.

Raven glared at the sky and shouted, "DEAR GOD! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME???"

xxx

Kori opened the doors back into the gym and went over to Jinx, Vic and Bee's table.

"I fear that Friend Raven and Richard's little 'fight' has taken a turn for the worse"

Bee looked worried, "What's wrong?"

Kori sighed and pointed over to the sulking Dick sitting at his and Raven's table.

"Damnit. They can't stop fighting even for just one night!" Vic said, frustrated.

"Where's Raven?" Jinx asked

"She is outside"

Jinx stood up and looked at the three teens, "Make sure you get that CD played in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to have a talk with Raven"

"Good luck" Bee said.

Jinx smiled wryly, "Thanks. I'll need it"

xxx

PS: So…was the Katie thing a bit overdone? Underdone? Anyways, send out your comments whatever they may be. Besides, if you flame me, I wouldn't really give a fuck, got it?

Once again, Review, Review, Review…consider it your X-mas Gift to me. I might just give you a sequel in return…winks

-SaMiE-


	22. The Prom: Part II, Reconciliation?

A/N: Thanks for all of you who reviewed! Don't worry, this is the second to the last part of the Prom Chapters…then there's the epilogue. Yikes! Two chapters left? I actually plan to finish this thing before my Sophomore Year ends and it looks like my wish is about to come true! Yay! (claps)

And to **_PyroBee_** : I'm sorry if my chapters are short! I can't help it! Besides, it's better than not updating at all right? Lolz...

Drum roll please! (drum roller, whose name is Enzo, refuses play the drums) Do you want me to stab you with a metal compass? (drum roll) Now I give you…

The Prom: Part Two, Reconciliation?

xxx

"Rae?" Jinx said quietly, looking around.

"Over here" Raven called.

She was sitting on a bench by the gym's wall.

"Why aren't you with your date?" Jinx asked, smirking slightly.

Raven gave her dry look and snorted, "If I seem to recall properly, this "date" was forced upon us. We never wanted to go to this stupid thing together. I never wanted to go in the first place. You didn't either"

"But that was before" Jinx stated factually, "It's different now"

"I miss those times when everything wasn't so complicated"

"Life has always been complicated"

"It wasn't then. We were friends. He ditched me for a slut so I hated him. I still hate him"

Jinx sighed, "No you don't"

Raven rolled her eyes, "How the hell do you even know that?"

"Because I'm your bestfriend, Raven. And if _I _seem to recall properly, he was your bestfriend too"

"Past tense, Jinx. Past tense"

"You know Rae, the more you try to run from your past, the more it's going to come after you"

"I'm not running away from anything"

"Have you always been this stubborn?"

"Yes" Raven raised an eyebrow, "Is that even relevant?"

Jinx grinned, "Yes. You and Dick are both stubborn mules…or asses for that matter"

"He's the ass, Jinx. You know that and you know why"

"Yes I do. It still doesn't change my opinion"

"What opinion?"

"The opinion that wants you and Dick to make up"

"You opinion sucks"

"Funny" Jinx said sarcastically, "That's exactly how I feel about your stupid fight"

Raven stood up and snapped, "It's not stupid. You think him forgetting that my mother _fucking died _is stupid?"

Jinx crossed her arms and retorted, "It's not the reason that's stupid. What's stupid is that this fight has gone on for more than four years"

Raven kept silent.

Jinx sighed, "We're leaving this school after this year, Rae. All of us will probably be going to go to different colleges and who knows when we'll meet again? Don't spend you last year here in Jump City high mourning and picking fights that are not even worth it"

Silence, still.

"Friends don't pick fights with each other that are as big as this"

Jinx placed both her hands on the bench and said, "You know, I think you were more than just friends. I think he liked you and you liked him more that you guys let on. I think you even _loved—_"

"Stop it" Raven said tiredly, "I've heard that so many times that it almost makes my ears bleed. Yes, I admit, I _might've _loved him. But that was years ago. When I needed someone the most, he wasn't there. And it's not just the whole birthday thing"

Jinx was silent for a minute, "Do you think Arella wanted you and Dick to fight over her? I think not"

"He couldn't even muster the courage to go to her funeral or even to…" A sigh, "Let's just forget this whole thing. It hurts way more than it's supposed to"

"You can't give up, Raven. Dick is a dick and we all know that. But what happened so many years ago is not supposed to be this much of a burden. You _loved _him, Raven Roth. I know you did. Every time you guys would meet the halls, I see that look in your eyes, a tinkle of hope that reconciliation would happen. And every time that you guys would fight, I see that you get hurt"

"Do you see him get hurt?" Raven asked.

"…Yes"

"He was my bestfriend, Jinx. He was everything to me…and he gave me up"

"You gave him up too"

"I know"

"Then let's fix this. The guys and I have something to show you"

xxx

Vic glanced at his watch again and muttered, "Where the hell are those two? It's almost show time"

Gar started to panic, "Maybe they got capture by aliens from Mars! Or maybe some evil ninja war lord is out to get them because—"

"Garfield" Bee said sternly, "Please stop your incessant rambling"

"But Friend Beatrice, the showing of the film is about to commence and Friend Raven who is supposed to watch it is not here"

"Give them a couple more minutes. The DJ won't start it unless we give him the signal"

"The time for that is now" Jinx said hurriedly, appearing behind Kori.

"Friend Jinx! You have arrived! But where is Friend Raven?"

Jinx turned her head toward the doors of the gym where Raven was standing, "Over there"

"Gar, go make the signal" Vic said.

Gar nodded enthusiastically and started flailing is arms and cawed like a bird. The DJ laughed so hard and placed the play button on his switchboard before collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter, "I…can't…believe…he…actually did…it…"

The screen went blank.

Raven moved her eyes to the front of the gym and thought, "_This better be good, Jinx_"

On the other side of the gym, Robin's head snapped up, "_Another video…?_"

A different stalker-sounding voice filled the air.

"**_I'm back, dear students of Jump City High. But this time, I am working not with Raven Roth, but other fellow conspirators_"**

Everyone looked at the screen, interested.

"**_As you all know. Our humble little school hosts one of the greatest rivalries the world has seen since the last World War. Ah yes, the famous fight between Raven Roth and Richard "Dick" Grayson_**"

All eyes tuned to the pair for a second before flashing back to the still blank screen.

Raven's eyes widened, "_Oh shit…please tell me she didn't…_"

Robin was too dumbfounded to even say or think anything.

"**_To those of you who have been at this school for more than four years will know what kind of relationship Raven and Dick had before their "argument""_**

The students who were alumni of the school long before, paused and remembered what it was like and why their huge war started. Everybody grimaced.

"_**For the benefit of the new students, let me tell you** **or rather, let me show you**_"

A picture of Raven and Dick's group zoomed in on the screen. Raven and Dick were on opposite sides of the photo and glaring at each other.

"**_This is the two now; enemies who hate each other more than they really should. It's kinda cute unless you add the fact they've spent 90 percent of their time arguing with each other and the other 10 plotting each others demise_**"

Then another picture flashed. It was one of the pictures Jinx had seen inside Dick's-Top-Secret-Box-That-Is-Not-So-Secret-Anymore. It was Raven's 9th birthday and Raven was throwing cake at Dick's face, laughing.

"**_This is what they were like then. Adorable, aren't they? Flash forward for about three years, before the Freshman Fling, this slut who shouldn't even be called a girl came into the picture_**"

This picture was of blonde-haired Bridget making kissy faces at the camera and showing off her surgically enhanced figure.

"**_Nobody even ever suspected that she would be the reason why they started fighting. Do you want to know why?_**"

Raven closed her eyes, blocking out the screen as well as Jinx's voice. All the while she was thinking, "_Jinx…I will **kill** you for this…_"

But for some reason, Raven just couldn't leave.

"**_Bridget played Dick. She made him think that she actually liked him and they became an item. As you all know, teenage boys coming into puberty really cannot control their hormones. So Dick decided to spend the all of his time making out with a slut who wasn't even in to him. A slut who didn't even love him_**"

Dick's eyes shadowed over. He knew Jinx was right.

But…what else was she saying?

"**_Can you believe that he chose to go with Bridget to a movie they were never going to watch because they would make out the whole time instead of going with Raven to her birthday? And even after that, he wouldn't even believe Raven when she told him that she spotted Bridget kissing some other guy behind the gym. It sad, really. A real pity_**"

Some guys wrapped their arms protectively around their other halves and whispered, "I'll never do that to you, babe"

Raven was clutching her fist so tight that her fingernails were making bloody moon-shaped marks on her palm.

And still, she couldn't walk away.

"**_Now…listen clear all of you. No one deserves to be treated like Dick treated Raven. A lot of anger is created in the process and it makes it hard to forget. But you should all know that everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves a chance to be forgiven. A shot at happiness_**"

A video started to play.

I guess you all know what this video is.

Raven took one look at it and ran out of the gym. The only thought in Raven's mind was "_I don't want to remember_".

No more of all this shit. Screw her reputation; Jinx could publish her journal all she wanted. Raven didn't care anymore.

By the end of the film, Jinx's voice said,

"**_You weren't the only one hurt, Richard Grayson. Don't make the same mistake again._**"

He stood up and ran after her.

"_I sure as hell won't_"

xxx

Raven ran into the school building and up to the roof. No tears fell. The last the time she cried was during her mother's funeral. She promised herself she wouldn't anymore. This was no exception.

"_This is all just screwed and fucked over. Why couldn't they just leave things the way they were?_"

Raven stood up at the very edge and looked down. It was a long way before you hit the ground if you jumped. But then again, the ten-foot tall screen also stopped you.

"_I can't believe Gar was the one who thought up with this whole plan…I can almost imagine Jinx standing behind him and pulling his strings_"

_**Raven's Mind Sequence…**_

_**Jinx was sitting behind Gar in class sending out evil mind control waves that commanded, "Make up a plan to bring Raven and Dick together… Make up a plan to bring Raven and Dick together…"**_

_**Gar went into a trance and drooled. He said, "Raven…Dick…together"**_

_**The place changed but this time, Jinx was standing behind Gar sending out the mind control waves…**_

"_**Make up a plan to bring Raven and Dick together… Make up a plan to bring Raven and Dick together…"**_

_**Gar's eyes widened then he shouted, "Raven…Dick…together…Eureka!"**_

_**He turned to Jinx who was whistling innocently behind him and said, "Hey Jinx, I've got a plan!"**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

_**Jinx grinned evilly on the inside.**_

_**End of Sequence…**_

Raven shivered involuntarily, "_Oh God…if Jinx could really do that…well…damn._"

She gripped her hand among the intertwined wires. She could see a few tiny droplets of blood transfer on the cold metal.

"_If only it were that simple…too bad it isn't. Fate seriously has it in for me_"

"Raven?"

Raven didn't even turn around. She knew that voice all too well.

xxx

PS: Cliffhanger! Hah! Now don't complain since this thing is about 1,842 words…compared to my 1,500 words per chap, this is somewhat long. Oh well. Nothing I can do about that.

Oh yeah, did you know that I actually wished that no one would hate this story until I finished it? Well, fate hates me too. There was this girl, **_A Little Flamer_**, who flamed my other story POV. I wasn't really surprised since we all get flamed now and then. When I asked her why she didn't flame Blackmail or Sohma Death Angel, she replied that they were so stupid and totally idiotic that she didn't even bother to flame them.

Now, I ask you, my faithful readers and reviewers, what do YOU think of my story?

-SaMiE-

(BTW, this is the link to her account: www . fanfiction . net / ALittleFlamer Just remove the spaces )


	23. A Happy Ending

A/N: Ack! It's the ending! Waaah!!! (sobs pitifully) I apologize for taking this long to write the ending…but I will not cry (as much)! (dramatic pause) Because there's still an Epilogue! Yay! And btw, I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness that might occur in the end…

I don't like making long A/N's at the start of the chappy so I send you off with my blessings to wander in this pathetic world I have created to exploit the characters of Teen Titans…but remember; I don't own them. (I just wanted to say that…lolz)

Presenting… "Chapter 23: Happily Ever After (?)"

xxx

"What do you want?" Raven said coldly, not even bothering to turn around.

Dick fell into a step beside her and stared out the large expanse of night sky, dotted with stars.

"What happened to us, Raven?" Dick asked, "We were best friends"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Why, _Richard_? Don't you remember?"

Dick flinched slightly at her tone, "I remember it quite clearly actually. Even before Jinx reminded me"

"Why are you here?"

Dick was silent for a minute.

"I don't know"

"You should. After all, it's your fault this whole mess started. You threw away our friendship for the sake of an airhead-bimbo-slut"

"I was a kid, Raven. I let my hormones do the talking. Give me some credit"

"I can't and I won't" Raven looked at him, "Do you how many nights I spent thinking about my mom's funeral and why you weren't there? Do you?"

No reply.

"Dick, I didn't hate because you ditched me for a girl. I hated you because when I was alone and practically dying inside, you were the only one I wanted to be with. But where were you? Where were you when my mom's casket was being lowered into the ground?"

"I was there"

Raven snorted, "Like I'm supposed to buy that"

"I was, in the back. I never did have the courage to look into your mom's face and have her see what's become of me…of us. I couldn't. She knew, Raven. She knew all along what was in front of us. She knew what we never had the courage to look at.

"She would often tell me to ask you out on a date but I just laughed it off. Tips, flowers, chocolates, and your favorite things…she kept talking to me about them. I just didn't listen. Our friendship was already more than I could ever ask for. I was…scared, that if I really told you how I felt, it would ruin everything"

This time it was Raven who was speechless.

"When I went home, I realized that it was better to have stayed there than see you there, crying…with the knowledge that I was part of the reason why you were doing so in the first place"

"Don't flatter yourself, Dick" Raven's cold mocking tone replied, "It's more than what you make of it"

"You never said anything, Raven! You were always so cold and indifferent. When we became best friends, I thought I had finally made you open up to me--"

"I did say something, Dick! I kept on sending you stupid signs that you never bothered to notice! Didn't you notice that whenever something important was coming up with you, I usually dropped everything? I gave up everything for you! Men are so dense! And you say it isn't your fault? Hah!"

Dick looked at Raven's eyes and said, "I know, Raven. I do. It was my fault. I admit that. But I know you would never accept it. Raven, there was always that little part of you wishing that you could turn back time and have me going with you to that dance. There was always that part of you that wanted to be in the place where Bridget was"

Raven snorted, "As if I wanted to be your snogging post. Maybe you're right, Dick, maybe your wrong. Either way, it doesn't matter"

"It does! Don't even try denying it! I know you better than anyone else, Raven! Probably more than Jinx. I guess you've forgotten that too"

Raven spun around angrily and hissed, "I never forgot. Remember what you wrote on that picture you gave me? Huh, Dick? '**_We'll last forever_**'. I always thought I was the one who was going to leave you. Turns out I was wrong. You're just like all those people who smile in your face but stab you in back. You're _fake_"

Raven began to head for the stairs but Dick wouldn't have any of it. He wasn't going to let her go anymore. Not this time.

"Raven…I…I love you"

Time stopped.

After nearly four years, Raven's tears fell onto the hard concrete.

xxx

Jinx bit her nail nervously and looked around. Raven and Dick were still nowhere in sight.

"Jinx. Calm down" Vic said, pulling Jinx's hand away from her mouth, "You're going to nibble your hand off doing that"

"Sorry. I'm just…concerned"

Bee laughed and put her hands on her hips, "Oh admit it, Jinx Carlson. You're worried"

"Yeah, yeah" Jinx said huffily, her eyes flashing over the place once more.

There was still no sign of the lovebirds. What she saw was, however, something entirely different. There was a slow song playing loud on the speakers and Gar was dancing with Terra. Somewhere in Jinx's body, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She got ticked off. WAY ticked off.

"Umm…Friend Jinx?" Kori asked meekly.

"What?" Jinx growled, turning around with fire in her eyes and pointed fangs flashing dangerously.

Kori squealed and ran behind Roy, "Meep"

"Down, Jinx," Bee whispered in her ear, "You're going to scare Gar off doing that"

Jinx blushed for a fraction of a second and snapped, "Oh shut up, Bee"

"Nah. It's fun to see you squirm"

"You're starting to sound like Raven"

"Thank you"

Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "Would you like _me _to tease _you_ about Vic?"

Bee grinned, "At least I admit that I like him. And vice-versa. You and Gar on the other hand…are just as dense Raven and Dick"

"Oh, fuck off"

Bee grinned, "Besides, by the end of this night, Gar will be walking back in your _loving _arms"

Jinx's eyes turned into slits as she said, "Bee, what do you know that I don't?"

"Oh nothing" Bee replied airily, "Oh! Hey Vic! Look at all those burgers!"

The two sped off to the concession stand.

"Between an immensely-filled-to-the-brim-with-expensive-food-buffet table and a concession stand for burgers, they pick the concession stand. Oh the irony"

Kori, who had finally crept out from behind Roy poked Jinx's shoulder and asked, "Friend Jinx…are you feeling alright?"

Roy came up behind Kori's ear and muttered, "Looks like someone got bit by the green-eyed-monster"

"Green-eyed monster? Where???" Kori shouted, her eyes darting around like crazy.

Roy shook his head and said, "It's a good thing you're pretty"

Gar, who had finished dancing with Terra grinned, "Actually she's a genius in everything except for the use of slang words"

Roy grimaced, "I can tell"

Gar snickered, "Yeah, she often talks like someone from an old fashioned movie"

Kori rubbed her head, "I do not understand"

Gar patted Kori's shoulder and said, "That's okay Kori, you'll get it…someday"

Kori nodded.

Jinx raised an eyebrow and commented sarcastically, "Have fun dancing, Garfield?"

Gar grinned and nodded vigorously, "Yep! Terra's an amazing dancer"

Jinx rolled her eyes and stomped off muttering about incredibly dense and annoying guys.

"Man, you seriously need to consult a book about understanding women" Roy said, shaking his head.

"What'd I do?"

xxx

Jinx grumbled loudly grabbed a cup of spiked punch from the buffet table.

"Stupid Garfield…Stupid Terra…Oooh! She dances really great! Hope both of you fall into a ditch and break your necks…"

She downed the punch, crushed the cup and threw it at the floor where her glare reduced it to ashes.

"Um…Miss…you okay?" the dude behind the table asked.

Jinx glared at him as he took a step backward with his arms raised.

"Just trying to be friendly…sorry"

Jinx let out a sigh, "Forget it. I'm just pissed"

The dude laughed and said, "That's sort of hard to miss. I'm Larry"

"Jinx"

"So what seems to be the problem, Jinx?" Larry asked, leaning over the table.

Jinx crossed her arms and grumbled once more, "It's nothing"

Larry looked thoughtful and declared, "Hmm…let me guess, the dude with green hair whom you obviously like is dancing with the blonde chick that you absolutely hate and you, therefore, feel jealous. So you are now plotting their inevitable deaths"

Jinx's mouth dropped open, "What are you? Psychic?"

Larry grinned, "Actually I'm the janitor's son. His name is Barry"

Jinx shook her head, "That's just fucked up"

"Actually, Barry's going to have an important part in this story…I think"

"Did you just say story?" Jinx asked suspiciously.

Larry gets kicked in the behind by the author's invisible foot.

"Ow…um, I meant story in figurative way"

"Whatever" Jinx muttered, "Why is it that someone related to the janitor or the janitor himself always knows everything?"

Larry shrugged, "Beats me. God made it that way"

"I don't believe in God"

"You should. Some people actually believe that on the first day, God didn't create light and darkness, or whatever it was"

"So?"

"They believe he created love. Speaking of which, the green dude is coming over here"

Jinx turned around briefly to see Gar heading her way but when she turned back to Larry, he was gone.

"What the--?"

Gar smiled cheekily at her and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody" Jinx snapped, "Why do you even care?"

Gar clicked his tongue, "What shoved itself up your ass and died?"

Jinx glared at him and hissed, "Do you want me to shove something up _your _ass so that you die?"

Gar moved back a step and crossed his arms, "Sheesh. Touchy"

Jinx turned her back to him and looked around once again, looking for Raven, Dick or that weird Larry-dude.

"Are you looking for Raven and Dick?" Gar asked, reaching for a cheese puff on the table.

"Is it that obvious?" Jinx retorted sarcastically.

Gar chomped down on the puff and said, "They're up on the roof"

"And you know that how?"

"The janitor told me" Gar replied simply.

"Larry?"

"Nope. Barry"

"_Barry? Larry's dad? When I thought this couldn't get any weirder…_" Jinx thought.

"Why? Did you talk to Barry too?"

"No"

Gar paused.

"So who were you talking too?" he repeated.

"It doesn't matter"

Gar was about to say 'Yes, it does matter' but he stopped himself before he could say anything. What in the world had possessed him to nearly ask that?

"Gar," Jinx said, "You do realize that you look constipated when you're thinking, right?"

Gar turned red briefly, "No"

"_I hope Dick and Raven are having a better conversation than we are_" Jinx thought.

Barry, the janitor, who was hiding in a corner, pointed his remote at Jinx and pressed pause.

Gar looked at her and poked her slowly, "Jinx? You okay?"

Barry walked up to him "Don't worry. She's okay"

"What the hell did you do to her, man?" Gar said hysterically.

Barry sighed and said, "This is a lot harder than I expected it to be"

"HELP! THE JANITOR JUST FROZE JINX! SOMEBODY CALL THE FBI!!!" Gar shouted loudly.

No one moved at inch and just laughed at him.

Barry pushed his cap a bit higher "If you want to stay with that airhead Terra, then go right ahead and don't look back. If you want to find your so-called 'true love' I suggest you shut up and listen to me"

Gar remained silent.

"First scenario, if you decide to go back to Terra, she will plot something evil against you and break your heart by the end of this night. Second scenario, if you even managed to _listen _to the first scenario, you will go to Miss Jinx over here and ask her to dance thereby securing your future with someone whom you might possibly spend your life with. Now, are you ready?"

Gar rubbed both his ears and shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "What do you mean, might possibly?"

"I'm not allowed to share that kind of information"

Silence.

"So what did you just say?"

Barry sighed, "You ARE dense. It means if you take my advice you will be very, very happy. Now, do you get it?"

Gar nodded his head enthusiastically; though it did hurt him a little that Terra was just playing him.

"Good"

Barry began walking away.

"Barry?"

He stopped, "Yes?"

"Why do you know all that?"

"I'm the janitor" he replied simply.

Gar turned his head back to Jinx who had unfrozen.

"Do you want to dance?"

xxx

Dick didn't even register the teardrops that had splattered on the ground. He was too preoccupied knowing that they fell from Raven's eyes.

"Raven…"

Raven hastily wiped the tears off with one hand and stopped where she was. She couldn't turn around. Years of fighting and fighting each other…and it all amounted to this. The world was seriously fucked up.

"Raven…" Dick whispered, "Say something…please"

Raven turned around and stared at his face, "What do you expect me to say? That I forgive you then we can all have a happily ever after? I'm sorry to remind you, Dick, this is the real world. Happy endings only happen in fairytales"

Dick didn't let go of her hand.

"And more importantly, what do you expect me to do, Dick? Run into your arms crying like all those other girls? I'm worth so much more than that"

Dick sighed, "There were never any other girls, Raven. Bridget was the one mistake I never intended to make again. Can't you see it? We've been blind to it for so long that the only thing we could do to acknowledge it was to hate each other"

"We do hate each other," Raven felt the tears come up again but she held them back, "I can't just put all this behind me! All the shit that I went though…saying I love you is just not enough. It's not"

"It is, Raven…I know it and so do you. Just accept it for what it is. You can't run from me forever…I won't let you"

"Who do you even think you are?" Raven snapped, "It's not fair to me or my mom if I just forgive you! There were so many chances! So many opportunities but you never took any of them! I've said this to you before, Dick…it's too late"

He held on to her hand tight, "It's never too late. This is chance I'm not passing up. You have to see that I'm serious. I love you, Raven Roth. Nothing is ever going to change that. I will never love anyone else"

Raven wanted to block out everything that he was saying. It all sounded so…true. Ever since her mom died, she shut herself off from this kind of love. Love from her friends was enough to keep her sane but the one that Dick was offering to give was different. It was the kind of love that you could never really explain yet could never live with out.

"I'm not ready for this" Raven whispered, "You broke me, Dick. You broke my heart then you broke me"

Tears fell once again.

Dick felt his heart wrench when he saw the crystalline tears fall from her eyes. He wanted all that to stop. He pulled the hand that he was holding and hugged Raven. The tears kept on coming.

"I hate you…" Raven said weakly.

Dick shook his head and held her even tighter "I love you more than anything. I broke you, Raven…but I'm willing to put you back together again"

"_I can't believe this…after four years…why am I succumbing to this…_" Raven thought desperately, "_I hate him…I **hate** him…_"

After the tears stopped, Dick pulled Raven away from him, "Live while you can, Rae…there's so much beauty in you that you fail to see in yourself. But I see it. I always have. I never just took the time to look closer. I will never hurt you again. I promise you that"

Raven looked straight in his eyes, "How can I trust you, Dick?"

Dick smiled, "Because you can"

Raven laughed wryly, "Cocky, aren't you?"

"I've always been" Dick said smugly.

His voice turned soft, "So, do you forgive me?"

"As much as I would love to say no and knock that smile right off your face…Yes, I do"

Dick's smile burst out to a full grin, "This may sound cliché, Raven but…I've waited so long to hear you say that"

Raven grimaced, "Oh yeah, that's cheesy. I think my ears are bleeding"

Dick huffed.

Raven snickered, "Did you just huff?"

Dick turned pink, "Whatever"'

"Oh…and Dick?"

"What?"

"I love you too…"

Dick leaned down to kiss her but Raven pushed him back, "Sorry birdboy, I don't kiss strangers"

Dick pouted.

"You still haven't asked me out on a date" Raven pointed out.

Dick grinned.

xxx

PS: I've got to admit, I'm not exactly ecstatic about this ending…although it is pretty damn good. I'm not very good writing cheesy romantic endings anyway so I apologize. I couldn't help but throw in a bit of Raven's sarcasm here…hehe. Thoughts? Comments? You'll need to leave a review for that.

So, did you guys like the in-the-middle-scene about Jinx and Gar? It just seemed sad if they never got together…so they did, in this story and in my mind anyway. Poo. If only I could find a spell book about 'World domination and Etc.' somewhere…(sigh)

AND DO NOT WORRY! Raven and Dick WILL kiss. Just not in this ending. I already told you, I HATE cheesy endings. Anyways, be prepared for a One-Shot about that sometime in the future. I haven't typed it up but the plot bunny is hopping around in my head. I must nourish it and it will grow into a real plot! (cheers out loud).

I leave you with this and the hope that the Epilogue will be posted within the next two weeks and the One-Shot sometime after that.

Tata!

-SaMiE-


	24. Epilogue: It All Started With Blackmail

A/N: And here it is. The final installment. First off, I want to dedicate this story to my best friends, **_Innah _**and **_Razel_**, who will be moving schools next year. Innah (or Inzie as I affectionately call her), though we've only been best friends for 3 years, feels more than family to me and all the other people she has encountered. She'll be moving to London. Razel (Zhel) will be moving back to her old school. You two, as well as my other best friends, have been part of the inspiration of this story. The sad thing (or good thing) is that they never made it to our Prom which will be next year. Well guys, this chapter is for you, I wish both of you more happiness, even if we are far apart, our friendship will never waver. I love you guys!

I'll leave the rest of the sappiness at the end of this chapter. So for the last time, for Blackmail: The Prom Date, I present to you:

_**Chapter 24: Epilogue: It All Started With Blackmail**_

xxx

Raven glared openly, with no holds barred, at her evil-and-sadistic to the bone best friend, Jinx.

"We already went through this, Rae" Jinx reminded, "Remember? After the Prom?"

"No I don't" Raven said, through gritted teeth, "Care to enlighten me?"

Jinx grinned, "Well, after the Prom, I might have overheard you and Dick talking about a date, so I made you promise to wear this dress for it"

"How could I have forgotten?" Raven said sarcastically, "Was I drunk when I agreed to that?"

"Come on, Raven!" Jinx whined, "It's not even as girly as the one you wore to the Prom! It's just a dress!"

"I _hate _dresses" Raven snapped, "How many times have I told you that?"

"Approximately 211 times this past year" Jinx answered happily, "I kept count"

"You need a life" Raven said, "Oh yeah, you already have one with Gar right? 'Till death do you part?"

"Haha" Jinx laughed dryly, "You are so funny. But this isn't about Gar. It's about you date with Dick. Stop trying to change the conversation"

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Nope. I'm redirecting the conversation to our original topic"

"Uh-huh"

"So back to the point" Jinx cleared her throat, "You will wear this dress to your date with Dick or I will be forced to put this on you by means of ways you do not even want to know"

"Oooh. Is Jinxie-poo blackmailing me _again_?"

"Maybe" Jinx said airily, "You might not know…I _may have _a few Xeroxed pages of your journal lying around my room…"

Raven's glare became even more intense, "You wouldn't dare, Jinx"

"Oh I would" Jinx assured, "My name isn't Jinx for nothing after all"

Raven eyed the white dress in distaste, "Where did you get the idea for this dress anyway?"

Jinx grinned, "Hmm…I think I may have gotten from a certain video pertaining to Dick's 13th birthday…"

Raven's mouth dropped open before she could catch it.

"What…_the fuck _did you just say?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Jennifer Carlson!!!" Raven shouted, "I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT THE WORMS IN YOUR GRAVE WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO DECOMPOSE"

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "Empty threat Raven my dear, we still have some leftover stuff for blackmail…and it's not copies of your journal or bird-brain's pictures"

Raven seethed quietly, "This is the last time I will allow myself to be blackmailed by you. After this date, you will hand over _every single piece _of blackmail material you have on us"

"Yeah, yeah" Jinx said, rolling her eyes, "Now go into the bathroom and put this on"

Raven grabbed the white dress and glared darkly at it.

"This better be worth it" Raven muttered, walking into the said bathroom.

xxx

"Sooo…" Gar said, going into a conspiracy tone of voice, "Where are you and Raven going to go for your date?"

Dick lowered his sunglasses to stare at Gar with a raised eyebrow, "And why in the world would I tell you?"

"Because _we're _your bestfriends" Vic added.

"Don't you have a date with Bee or something?" Dick asked.

"Right here!" Bee said, sitting from the couch.

"Where's Kori?" Vic asked.

"In the kitchen" Bee replied.

"Let me guess" Dick said dryly, "She's making popcorn"

_Ting._

"The corn of pop is ready!" Kori said, emerging from the kitchen carrying a big bag of popcorn.

Dick sweatdropped.

"Okaay" Gar bounded on the couch beside Bee, "Does that have butter?"

"I do not think so" Kori replied, peering on the side of the bag.

"Don't worry Gar. It's just salted" Vic said, taking a big lick from the piece of popcorn he was holding.

"Nasty" Dick grimaced.

"No shit, dick-head" Raven's voice commented.

The term 'dick-head' which was previously used as an insult had become, in some odd, freakish way, a pet name.

Dick grinned as he saw Raven by the stairs, an immense look of annoyance etched on her face.

Gar whistled, "Hot dress, Raven"

Jinx grew a vein and threw that nearest thing to her at Gar. Sadly for the green-haired teen, it just _had _to be a very large, ornamental metal ball. Gar fell to the floor, stars and birds above his head.

"Ouch" Bee and Vic muttered at the same time.

"Somebody's jealous" Raven sang in a monotone way.

"Friend Raven" Kori started, "Please do not talk that way. It is most frightening"

"That's the point" Dick replied, sniggering.

"Oh shut up" Raven snapped, "Are we going anytime soon?"

Dick glanced at his watch, "Right about now. I reserved a place at---"

Vic listened eagerly.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we have to go now or the reservation will be cancelled"

"Party pooper" Bee whispered at Vic.

Vic nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on you guys" Jinx ushered them to the front porch, "You better go"

Dick smiled at his friends and said quietly, "Thanks"

"It was our pleasure" Jinx replied, "Now scoot"

Gar, who had miraculously recovered, "Make sure to get to first b---"

Jinx rendered him unconscious once again.

"No funny business!" Vic shouted.

"Or you'll be hearing from us!" Bee finished.

As the car sped away, Jinx grinned to herself.

"This whole drama is finally over"

Vic threw his hands up, "Woohoo! At least all the shit we went through was for something"

Bee smiled, "Let's go inside already. Gar probably needs an icepack"

Vic dragged the half-head, half-asleep Gar into the house.

Jinx leaned against the porch railing and thought, "_Yeah…it's over…_"

She looked inside and saw Vic and Bee trying to rouse Gar by slapping him repeatedly. Kori was running around everywhere, carrying humungous bags of ice.

"…_Everyone's happy…_"

Her eyes scanned over to Gar.

"…_Even me…"_

Jinx sighed and stood up, whispering one thing.

"And to think that this all started with something as simple as _blackmail_…"

Jinx shook her head and walked back into the house.

xxx

PS: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sobs like a maniac)

Okay, to start off, I would like to give a big thanks to all my faithful and avid reviewers who gave me inspiration to write. Thank you for sticking with this story even if I would have irregular updates, mostly months in between chapters. You guys gave me confidence that my story was good enough and so kept on writing. I guess, now that I realize it, I haven't only been writing for myself, I've been writing for you, every single one of you. Because you're guys are worth it (Awww!).

Well, now that this is the end of Blackmail: The Prom Date, I can't help but look over every chapter and author's note that I have written for it and just…smile. After 24 chapters, it's hard to say that it's finally over. But it is, and I couldn't be any happier. Did you know that the first chapters were written while I was in the midst of typing my horrible, _horrible _story, Voldemort's Daughter?

Actually, I love this story so much because as each and every chapter was posted, I improved. To think that for the first chapter there were only what? 500 something words? It had progressed to about 1500 something to the occasional 2000 words. So this story is currently by BEST MASTERPIECE. Not because there are lots of reviews, but rather because I became a better author by writing this.

Blackmail: The Prom Date started out as a plot bunny hopping around in an amateur, 12-year-old writer's mind. I was actually VERY surprised to find out that for the first chap I posted, there were what? 10 reviews? That's actually a big number for me already. So give yourselves a standing ovation for motivating me to write until this Epilogue. Let's just say that when I was 12, I would write something then delete it a week later. This was an exception. You said it had potential so I wrote for it more and more.

I guess, the only thing I have left to say is, once more, **_thank you_**! There is nothing more than that.

You, my readers, are the cause and reason I had to keep this story going. Nothing less.

Since all that's been said, goodbyes are in order.

Hope I'll find some of you in any future stories I may write!

Aurevoir,

-SaMiE-


	25. Notice

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys!

Miss me?

Hehe…

Anyway, I just left a note to inform you all that the one-shot sequel has been posted!

Don't forget to read and review it!

Love lotts

-SaMiE-


End file.
